Predator: The Ultimate Hunt
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: The Black Forest of Smashopolis has never been anymore terrifying until a savage alien hunter turns it into his hunting grounds. Solid Snake, Samus Aran, and several other of the toughest Smashers are called by Major Dutch and a new team of the toughest characters known to try and stop this alien killer...only to find themselves becoming prey to this Predator. REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello again, everyone. Before I begin, I want to say that I know that I have previously made a Predator story before, but I'm going to make a remake of my first Predator story! It's going to be twice as gory and violent, and there will be some minor changes from my first story. **

**In this story, the Predator arrives at the Smash Forest to begin the hunt of a lifetime...and some of the toughest Smashers are now unfortunately his prey. You can assume that bad things will happen from there. This story will contain lots of graphic gory violence and language, as well as some sex and nudity. So viewer discretion is strongly advised! Thanks and enjoy!***

Somewhere in the deepest void of space, an enormous spaceship appeared from nowhere. It began flying towards the human solar system and passed by the planet of Earth. As it passed by, a space pod was ejected from the side and began hurling down towards the Earth's atmosphere. As the space pod began making it's way into the Smash Forest, the largest forest preserve in Smashopolis, an alien hunter was preparing himself with deadly weapons and gear.

The Predator (who was in fact a Dark Blade Clan member, one of the most dangerous and ruthless of all Predator species) was arming up with many spears, blade disks, his Shoulder Cannon, some bombs, and of course his Wrist Blades. He put on a black mask to hide his hideous features and sat back in a chair, waiting for the right moment to jump out of the pod. He waited until the pod flew over an empty spot in the forest, and finally ejected himself out and flew downwards.

The pod took off to the skies to return to the ship, and the Predator safely landed on a rock that overlooked the entire city of Smash City. He looked over the horizon with his thermal scanners; he was going to truly enjoy hunting this time of season. There were plenty of meaty humans that would be around, but the Predator wasn't going to settle for less. No; this time he would go after a bigger prize.

He would go after the greatest warriors and fighters known to many as the Super Smash Bros, and he was sure to give them all a nasty surprise. He chuckled to himself softly as he looked further on; nobody was going to get in his way, and if they did...well, that was fair game for him.

The Predator jumped off the edge of the cliff and began leaping from tree to tree in the forest; he knew that he had to avoid contact at all costs, because if they knew of his existence, it was all over. The Predator jumped from tree to tree, and darted past some heavy foliage. He ran quickly across a plain and headed towards an almost empty gas station; he was going to do some target practice on any humans he could find before going on his hunt.

Speaking of which, the humans inside of the gas station were a couple of young police officers eating donuts and drinking coffee. They were talking amongst themselves about all the druggies they busted. "Yeah! That was a good time! Nothing like throwing some dope heads in the slammer, right?" one of them said. "Yeah! I tell you what, man. These guys are getting crazy! They dope themselves up and make a hell of a mess, but hey! More fun for us!" the other replied. "Yeah!" the first chuckled as he gulped his coffee.

Suddenly; they both heard a rattling noise outside that startled them. "Whoa! What the hell was that?" the first policeman exclaimed. "I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out!" the second replied as he whipped out his flashlight and walked outside. He walked around the gas pumps and the police car for a couple of minutes, feeling a bit scared. "Ok, kids! Playtime's over! You all just go back home, now! I don't wanna get you guys in trouble...but you're asking for it!" the nervous police officer said as he waved his flashlight around in the dark.

The Predator was right above him sitting on top of the roof, and he quietly took out his spear and aimed. "Look, kids! This isn't funny and it isn't safe! Go the hell home right now!" the police officer exclaimed. Suddenly; he felt the most painful sensation tear through his body as the Predator's spear impaled him from behind. He gurgled a little as the Predator lifted him up and tore him off the spear before tossing him aside.

The first cop was a bit surprised when he heard his friend in trouble, so he came rushing out. The Predator snickered ever so softly as he began to press some buttons on his wrist gauntlet; this was too easy. "Hey, Frank! Where are you? What's going on, man? Talk to me!" the first police officer cried. The Predator scanned through his vocal mimicry and found the perfect response. "Over here!" a voice whispered. "Huh? Who's there?" the police officer demanded. "Turn around!" the same whispering voice said. "What the...you think this is funny? I'm gonna shoot you if you don't come out with your hands up!" the police officer cried as he pulled out his gun.

The Predator stabbed his spear into the man's back as he walked underneath of him from the hanging roof; not a sound was made when he was dragged up, except for him dropping his flashlight and gun. The Predator tossed their bodies into a garbage dumpster, and then jumped off the roof and began walking on the road that led him to the city. However; he was unaware of yet another easy challenge that awaited him as he walked down the road.

He caught sight of a bunch of drunken teenagers messing around on their truck next to a fire they made from sticks. The Predator grinned toothily behind his mask and took aim with his Shoulder Cannon. He aimed at the truck and waited for the perfect moment to strike; he wanted to really catch them off guard to give the extra boost to the element of surprise. "Ha ha ha! Do it again, man!" a drunk teenager laughed. "Ok...you kids stay outta my lawn or else I'll beat ya!" another said drunkenly as he mimicked an old man. The others laughed uproariously...and the Predator finally fired.

The explosion was catastrophic and unbearably loud; almost like a tiny atomic bomb. The teenagers screamed as the truck exploded and sent some of them flying in the air engulfed in flames. The rest of them took off screaming, but the Predator just picked them all off with his deadly aim. He blew the poor kids into a bloody flaming pulp with his Shoulder Cannon, not caring for their horrible dying screams. After he killed the last one, he began to take off into the woods.

However; he was not expecting an old man to come out with a shotgun and rather large German Shepherd to see what the hell was going on. The Predator sneered inside of his mask as he unsheathed his Wrist Blades; he was going to enjoy turning this old man into a trophy. The dog barked furiously as the old man began throwing out curses. "You crazy kids! Get outta my property or I'll shoot ya!" the old man screamed.

Suddenly, a spear was launched into the barking dog and pinned him against the tree. The dog squealed and whined loudly as he hung on the tree and bled to death, leaving the farmer mortified. "What the hell is wrong with you kids? You think you gonna get away with killing my dog? I don't think so!" the old man screamed with fury. The Predator ran to the tree behind the old man and slowly began creeping up behind him. "Just you wait! I'll kill ya, I'll cut ya, and then I'll..." the old man rambled before a nasty pair of blades tore through his chest and lifted him into the air.

The Predator tore out his Wrist Blades from the slain old man, and sat him on his knees. He then rammed his Wrist Blade into his spinal cord...and ripped out his spine and skull in a gory splat. The Predator held up his trophy high and proudly as he let out a terribly loud roar; now he was ready for the ultimate hunt!

The next day at the Smash Mansion, Snake and Samus woke up groggily from bed; they had a rough week. "Mmm...what time is it, Snake?" Samus moaned tiredly. Snake reached over to the alarm clock and just stared at it; it was late. "10 AM! We should probably get going soon." Snake mumbled. Snake and Samus slowly got out of bed and even more slowly dressed themselves. "Ugh! I hate this place! Nothing fun ever happens here anymore!" Samus whined as she brushed her teeth. "Well, I guess it's nice to have some peace and quite...for once! But I guess a little too much quiet isn't such a good thing." Snake said as he shaved.

Samus brushed her hair and put on her Zero Suit; she was too lazy to put on some real clothes. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some breakfast...don't take too long." Samus said tiredly as she pecked his cheek. Snake grunted and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. As Samus walked downstairs, she was a bit surprised to find her other friends already waiting down there for her.

But they all looked strangely tired too for some reason. "Hey, Samus! Did you sleep good at all last night?" Fox asked. "No...why, did you?" Samus asked as she poured herself some coffee. "No...we kept getting phone calls from some stranger last night! He kept asking if we'd come by the police department." Fox replied grumpily. "What? What did you do?" Samus asked now feeling a little more awake. "We don't know, Samus! He just wouldn't keep his mouth shut and let us sleep!" Captain Falcon snapped. "Did you recognize his voice?" Samus asked. "I couldn't even understand a word he was saying; all he did was yell and scream." Link said tiredly.

Samus was intrigued by what she was told. "Huh! That's weird! Wonder what that was all about. You don't think they'll come looking for us, do you?" Samus suggested as she sipped her coffee. "Who knows? Maybe it's one of those stupid prank callers or..." Shadow the hedgehog said before he heard a strange noise. "Shadow? What's wrong?" Samus asked. "Do you hear that?" Shadow exclaimed. "I don't hear anything!" Samus replied. "Hear what?" Falco snapped. "Wait a second...I hear it too! What is that?" Link said as his ears twitched.

Suddenly; a very loud helicopter roared by their house and began landing on the gardens. Everyone was so shocked and amazed that this was happening, that they couldn't even move. "What the hell? What are they doing?" Samus exclaimed. "Those idiots are ruining the gardens! HEY!" Shadow shouted as he finally took off running. Everyone else; including a startled Snake, came running outside to the enormous helicopter.

It was a Black Hawk, and there were heavily armed soldiers inside with a man in a tuxedo. "You the Super Smash Bros?" the tuxedo man cried over the roar of the helicopter blades. "WHAT?" everyone shouted. "ARE YOU THE SUPER SMASH BROS?" the man repeated shouting louder. "Yeah! What the hell are you doing at our house?" Snake shouted angrily. "You may want to get inside the helicopter! We need your help!" the man explained loudly over the roar of the helicopter. "Why? What did we do wrong?" Samus demanded. "Would you just get in already? Times a wasting!" the man cried.

Nobody knew who this guy was or what the hell was going on, but they weren't about to argue with him. "All right! Let's just get in there and figure out what the hell is going on here!" Snake snapped as he climbed in. Everyone else followed him and sat inside as the helicopter took off. As they flew over the city, they were asking the man in the tuxedo a lot of questions. "What the hell is going on, here?" Samus demanded. "Who are you and why are you taking us away like this?" Link cried. "What's with the heavily armed soldiers?" Shadow asked. "Take it easy! I'm just an agent in training, you guys! I was ordered by the Colonel to find you guys and bring you in! You ain't in any trouble, but we really need your help with something!" the young man explained. "What do you need our help for?" Samus demanded. "I don't know! They wouldn't tell me! I'm just following orders!" the agent cried. Samus sighed impatiently. "_This is going to be one weird episode._" she thought.

The helicopter flew all the way out into the countryside and into a huge open area near the Smash Forest; there were dozens of police cars and even army trucks everywhere with people bustling about. "What the hell is going on here?" Snake asked in shock. "I told you all that I have no idea, but I overheard some people saying that some crazy lunatic was going on a gruesome killing spree. They said that several teenagers, an old man, a dog, and a couple of cops were killed last night!" the agent explained. "What? So why call us for help?" Samus demanded. Ordinarily the young agent would've screamed that he didn't know, but he didn't. He sighed as he sat back against the chair. "I don't know, ma'am. They must see something in you guys that we don't!" the agent replied calmly. "Well...I just hope he means it!" Samus muttered.

The helicopter landed down near a small mobile military base, and soon everyone was led out of the copter and into the main office of the base. "What's going on, here?" Shadow asked. "Why are you asking me?" Fox snapped. "Samus...I'm confused!" Captain Falcon said. "Me too, Falcon! Me too!" Samus replied out of breath. "This has something to do with CIA! I'm sure of it!" Snake muttered as he caught sight of some agents staring at them. While Snake and Samus were led into a private office, the other Smash Bros were ordered to wait in the lobby. "Listen! I don't want to sound rude, but what in the hell is going on here?" Snake demanded.

The man turned around and revealed himself to be Colonel Campbell, surprising Snake. "You're looking good, Snake! We've got a big mission today!" Campbell said excitedly as he shook Snake's hand. "What? Are you the one who called us all in?" Snake cried out in surprise. "No, but I supported the decision! Have a seat; I need to show you your mission briefing!" Campbell said as he sat down in front of a large table. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Colonel! I'm...thrilled to be working with you again, but I have no idea what the hell is going on here! Why am I even here?" Snake demanded. "Because some damn fool claimed that you were the best!" a hefty voice cried suddenly.

Snake turned around to find a tough and rugged looking commando sitting on a chair smoking a cigar; it was Major Dutch, an old ally of Snake's. Snake smiled widely as he remembered his longtime war buddy. "DUTCH! You son of a bitch! How the hell are you?" Snake cried happily as he grabbed his hand. Dutch grabbed onto it and the two super soldiers began testing each other's strength in an arm wrestling match in the air. "What's the matter, old man? Pushing too many pencils on your extended vacations now?" Dutch teased. "No! Are you getting too soft from sitting at the office all day for the CIA?" Snake teased back.

The two grimaced as they tried to beat each other, but Dutch finally gave up. "Ok, ok! You've still got it! But seriously? What the hell is with beard?" Dutch cried playfully as he let go. "Yeah, well what's with this tie business? You a business man now?" Snake teased as he flipped Dutch's tie. "All right, all right! That's enough! We've got business to attend to now, gentlemen!" Campbell announced. "Oh, right! The reason I called you here Snake is because we've got a series of gruesome murders going on around here. We've tried finding this killer, but we've had no such luck. But it's worse now, because we've actually been losing more of our own men to this killer. We've already lost one helicopter and several of our soldiers have turned up missing! We are gonna need your help to find this killer and bring him down!" Dutch explained as he sat down.

Snake still seemed quite confused. "But why me? Why can't you do this on your own? Why did you have to bring me and my friends all the way out here to find one man?" Snake asked. "Well for one thing, some local residents of a nearby town claim that it isn't human. The other thing is that you and your special friends here have skills that no other man or woman could ever have! With your help and your skills, we could easily find and kill this murderer before it gets any worse!" Dutch explained. Snake looked at Samus, and then at Colonel Campbell. "Colonel, I made this clear! I didn't want any of my friends to be involved with this! I always work alone, and you know that!" Snake said. "I'm sorry Snake! But we've all got our orders to follow. Besides; this may be good for you guys! Get you out of the old habit of staying at home bored or just messing around at that fancy arena all the time. You could really put your skills to good use this time; think about it!" Campbell replied.

Snake and Samus did think about it for a minute; they did just admit that they were bored. Plus, they also kinda wanted to help out these people and bring this killer to justice. "Ok...we're in! What is it that we're gonna do?" Snake announced. "Well first things first! We've gotta get you some weapons and gear; you may need it!" Dutch said as he stood up. They all walked up some stairs and made their way into a weapons cache. "This is the fun part, Snake! Remember this?" Dutch said as he handed Snake a strange rifle. "Oh, man! I've been dying to get my hands on something like this again! This Prototype Rifle is the best!" Snake cried happily as he held it like a favorite toy.

Dutch chuckled as he grabbed his own stuff. "Yeah, I thought you might like that! Also comes with the usual pack of gear; a semi-automatic pistol, extra ammunition, silencer, high powered scope, and smoke grenades!" Dutch said as he handed Snake the stuff. "Cool! But...what do I get?" Samus asked. "Oh, yes! I got something for you, little lady! Come here!" Dutch said as he handed Samus the same rifle, but with some different modifications. "It's lightweight, comes with night vision scope, smoke grenade ejector, and a laser. We also managed to create a special suit of armor for you!" Dutch said as he handed Samus what appeared to be a black Zero Suit.

The only difference with this suit was that it had some white stripes and a red symbol on the back. "Whoa! How did you get this? This is in incredible! Only a handful of these suits have been made!" Samus exclaimed. "I thought you might like that! It's also completely bulletproof and regulates your body temperature; it's even waterproof!" Dutch explained. "Sweet! I'm gonna try this bad boy on!" Samus said as she ran to a restroom and began putting it on. "Wait, what about the others?" Snake asked. "They'll get special equipment of their own! Now hurry up; time is money! We've got to get to the mission debriefing in 10 minutes!" Campbell replied.

Snake sighed as he leaned against the wall; it was just like the good old days, he remembered. "Just like old times, huh? I was hoping that they'd let me do this! It's always been a pleasure working with you in the field of battle!" Dutch said as he leaned against the wall next to him smoking his cigar. "Yeah...it was a good time, Dutch! Indeed it was!" Snake whispered. Samus came out of the bathroom in the new suit; she looked very beautiful and stunning inside of the suit to Snake's eyes. "What? Too much?" Samus asked teasingly as she posed sexily.

Snake and Dutch laughed. "Actually it looks good on you!" Dutch said still laughing. "You look gorgeous!" Snake said as he hugged her. Samus blushed; she felt a little embarrassed. "Oh! You two are married?" Dutch asked. "Oh, no! No!" Snake and Samus cried out. "We're just...really good friends, that's all!" Samus said still blushing. "It looks like you're in good hands then, Samus! Snake's a good man; he'll take good care of you!" Dutch said as he puffed his cigar.

Snake actually blushed when he said that. "Well, I try to be!" Snake mumbled sheepishly. "Come on! Let's get to the debriefing before Campbell has another aneurism!" Dutch teased as he threw away his cigar. Snake and Samus followed him behind, holding hands. "This is so exciting, Snake! I can't believe that this is happening!" Samus whispered. "I know, baby! I know..." Snake replied softly as he kissed her cheek.

***Well it loks like things are gonna be really exciting now that Major Dutch from the first Predator movie is here. But there are going to be a few more surprise guest characters that I'm sure you all will enjoy seeing. So stay tuned for more surprising twists and turns, coming soon!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! ****In this chapter, the Smash Bros and Tank Dempsey's team of commandos are given their mission briefing and soon head out to do their job...and they take time to know each other before their mission on the ride over. Contains special guest appearances from the _Predators _movie and a few other surprise guests from Resident Evil, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, and Call of Duty. Also includes an original character of my own creation: Hawkins. ****Warning: Contains graphic and disturbing images of bloody mutilations, as well as some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Solid Snake and Samus Aran sat next to each other in a large room with the Super Smash Bros and Major Dutch; Colonel Campbell gave them exact details of what their mission was going to be and how they were going to do it. He stood on a podium with a huge map behind him; there were some red buttons pinned on places that the murders had taken place since yesterday. "As you can see here my friends, these gruesome killings have been occurring too quick for any mere man to accomplish so quickly and quietly. We've already created some safe zones for the civilians in those areas, but you are going to go there and do some interrogation work on them to get some answers. After you've found out what you know, a helicopter will take you to this area here and..." Campbell began.

Dutch stood up, raising his hand. "Excuse me, Colonel! With all due respect, we don't have time for asking questions! If we waste our time with those people in the safe zones, then the killer may strike again! I say we just find out exactly where he is and take him down!" Dutch interrupted. Colonel Campbell looked at him strangely. "Well, we could...the only problem is that we don't know where he is! Hell; he's practically invisible! We can't just..." Campbell began.

Suddenly, a strapping young lad in his late 20s rushed into the room. "Sir! I hate to interrupt you, but I have every reason to believe that the killer may be somewhere around these mountains!" he said as he pointed furiously at some mountains far away from the small town. "There? Over in the Black Mountains? Why in God's name would anyone want to hide in there?" Snake exclaimed. "Maybe so nobody can reach him!" Samus said teasingly. "How do you know if that's even him?" Colonel Campbell challenged. "Because we've had witnesses claim they saw someone running towards those mountains...while carrying someone's spine!" the young man replied nervously. "What? A spine? What kind of evil monster goes around ripping spines out of people?" Samus exclaimed. "Aha! That's him alright; it's the killer!" Dutch cried.

Colonel Campbell sighed; there was going to be a change of plans now. "All right, all right! I guess we don't have a choice now...we're going on the offensive! Dutch; you and your commandos are gonna take Snake and his...friends over to the Black Mountains for a hunting trip! But you're gonna have to make it fast; 24 hours if possible!" Campbell announced. Dutch laughed. "Hell, we may be back in time for dinner!" he chuckled. "All right, then. Our boys will take you in our Black Hawks over to the mountains; once you're there, you're on your own! Now get going and good luck...you're gonna need it!" Campbell said as he opened a door.

Everyone inside the room left through the door and began making their way over to two already revved up Black Hawk helicopters; there was a team of rough and tough Commandos already waiting for them there. "Snake...and friends! I'd like to introduce you to Dutch's team! Royce, Isabella, Chris Redfield, Sonya Blade, Jax, and Tank Dempsey; say hello to your new team members!" Campbell announced.

Royce; a tall and muscular fellow, stepped forward and shook Snake's hand firmly. "Dutch told me all about you, Snake! It's an honor to finally be working with you!" Royce said. "Umm...thanks?" Snake replied dumbly. "Nice suit...all you need is some scuba gear!" Isabella teased as she approached Samus. Samus laughed as she shook her hand. "Thanks! But I don't think we're gonna have time for that today!" Samus teased back. "Well...this should be exciting! I know I'm ready, but are you ready?" Shadow said as he approached Nilsson. "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm always ready when it comes to killing bad guys!" Tank Dempsey replied boastfully. "All right, enough messing around! Get going!" Campbell cried.

Suddenly the same young man who came into the room came running over to them. "Hey, wait up! I wanna go too!" he cried as he came up running to them. The other commandos laughed at him. "Ah come on, Hawkins! This ain't no job for a kid your age!" Jax laughed. "Come on, guys! Gimmie a chance, please? I've been practicing my shooting for six weeks!" Hawkins begged. "Let him come along; we could always use another helping hand! Besides; he's the only guy who knows more about radios and shit." Chris said. "Ok fine, but don't expect me to do any baby sitting!" Dempsey grumbled. "Our choppers will drop you off at the base of the mountain, and then you'll have to begin your search there!" Campbell cried over the roar of the helicopter blades. "We got it, we got it! Let's just get going already!" Dutch laughed. Everyone climbed onboard the helicopters and took off to the skies. "Good luck, Snake!" Campbell whispered.

While most of the other Smash Bros rode onboard a different helicopters; Samus and Snake talked with Dutch and his friends and got to know them better. Hawkins chattered excitedly, slightly annoying everyone else. "Aw man! This is so freakin' awesome! I never got to work with the Super Smash Bros before! I practically have all your games and stuff!" Hawkins began happily.

Snake and Samus sighed. "Well...it's good to know we've got fans!" Samus muttered. "Hey, Samus? Is it true that you actually have a pet Metroid?" Hawkins asked. Samus giggled a little; she enjoyed this young man's childish nature. "Um, actually I used to! But he died a long time ago; I've got Snake to entertain me now!" Samus replied teasingly as she punched him playfully. The others laughed along. "I used to have a dog once...and then I shot him for messing up my Lamborghini!" Tank Dempsey said seriously. "Oh! That's horrible!" Samus exclaimed. "Yeah, I know! I'm all about guns, cars, and money...but mostly guns! I did some real damage in North Korea in 2004! Man, was that a blast!" Tank Dempsey replied as he chuckled. "Big deal! You wanna talk about some real action, then go to Afghanistan! Me and Sonya here did our time there taking out some oil barons and Al Qaida rag heads!" Royce boasted.

Dutch laughed at his remark. "Oh yeah, well I remember me and Snake doing some big business in Cambodia! You remember that, Snake?" Dutch laughed. Snake sighed as he lit a cigarette. "Well...I try not to!" Snake said glumly. "Uh oh! Why the long face, old man?" Jax teased. Snake looked at him with deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm a mercenary...not an assassin!" Snake replied gravely. An awkward silence filled the helicopter; save for the roaring blades. "How about a little music?" Hawkins suggested as he turned on a radio.

He played some heavy metal and began playing an air guitar, making a few of the others laugh. "Congratulations, kid! You've just won the official nerd of the year award! What are you gonna do next?" Chris asked teasingly. "I'm gonna get me a real guitar and learn how to play!" Hawkins replied laughing. Tank Dempsey grunted and spat a nasty loogie near Snake. Snake looked up sharply and wiped the snot off his shoe before flicking it away. He leaned towards Nilsson and glared at him. "That's a nasty ass habit you got there, Dempsey!" Snake growled. "Hey, I quit smoking years ago! It's a start!" Tank Dempsey replied with a laugh. Everyone else laughed along with him; Snake just mumbled under his breath before throwing his cigarette away.

After a few more hours; everyone reached the Black Mountains. They were very large and ominous looking; it actually kinda scared everyone. "Jeez! That sure is the perfect hideout for a killer, don't you think?" Dempsey muttered. "I'll say! Someone will probably be waiting for us!" Chris replied. "Well, I hope he's ready for the big surprise we've got in store for him!" Hawkins cried. "Take it easy, kid! Don't go crazy yet...we've still got to find the killer first!" Isabella said firmly.

An alarm starting beeping; it was time to go. "Ok, everyone grab your parachutes and follow me! Take only what you will need and then get ready to jump on my command!" Dutch announced as he stood up. Hawkins turned his radio off and followed everyone else to get their parachutes, weapons, and gear. Dutch opened up the side doors and waited for the right moment, and then he jumped out. Everyone else did the same thing and safely floated down into the thick forests below; it was go time!

The Smash Bros and commandos landed in a woody area and met together. "Ok, listen up! We're going to have to make this quick and do this right! We've only got one chance to do this, so don't fuck anything up! Snake and Samus; you're with me, Royce, and Isabella! The rest of you are together! Now you stay together and don't wander off too far, and don't make too much noise! We don't want this killer to know we're after him...yet! Now let's move!" Dutch announced.

Everyone loaded up their weapons and began moving through the forests towards the top of the mountain. While they trudged through the forests, everyone was quiet as a mouse; carefully observing their environments as they snuck up the mountain. "_Hot damn! I knew that this place was thick, but this is ridiculous!_" Snake thought. They climbed up some logs and began sneaking through some tight cliffs that overlooked a long drop.

Suddenly, Snake slipped and caused some rocks to fall and made some noise. "Shit!" Snake cursed silently. Suddenly; Tank Dempsey grabbed Snake and held him against the wall of rocks. He took a huge knife out and held it against his throat; glaring angrily into his eyes. "You're ghosting us, motherfucker! I don't give a shit who the hell you think you are in your little pretend playtime world. But in this world, we've got rules and limits. I'll make this as simple as I possibly can: Give away our position again, and I swear to God I'll slit your throat and leave you here to bleed! You got that?" Tank Dempsey snarled. "Crystal clear...asshole!" Snake growled as he shoved him away. "I mean it, Snake! I will cut you if you do something stupid like that again!" Tank Dempsey warned. "Hey! Shut your mouth and keep moving, Dempsey! Or I'll cut _your_ throat!" Dutch snapped as he appeared.

Dempsey cursed under his breath and walked away as he sheathed his knife. Dutch walked over to Snake's side as they continued. "Hey, man. Don't get him wrong; he just takes his job a little too seriously. But if you gives you anymore trouble, then let me know and I'll deal with him." Dutch offered. "Thanks...but I can take care of myself, Dutch!" Snake replied. "Don't underestimate him, Snake. He's pretty tough; he once wrestled a grizzly bear with his bare hands and killed him. I've also seen him take down a 200 pound thug made of pure muscle and walk away with barely a scratch; he's one tough son of a bitch and you need to be careful how you deal with him!" Dutch warned. "Thanks! I guess I'll have to keep my guard up, then!" Snake said.

Everyone kept on moving through the forest without a word, until they reached a plateau that overlooked the valley. "All right. We'll rest here for a while...5 minutes at the most! So make good use of this time while you can." Dutch said as he took off his pack. Everyone sat down on some rocks or logs and tried to catch their breath. Well, almost everyone. Link walked over to the edge of the plateau and gazed out on the horizon. He sighed deeply as he breathed in the air and enjoyed the view. "You enjoying the view?" Sonya asked.

Link turned around and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I enjoy nature even in the midst of a mission." Link replied. "The reason they call this place the Black Mountains is not because of the forests; it's actually because it gets so dark at night you can barely see a thing in front of you within 10 feet. But if you're lucky enough to be in an open area like this, then you can see the stars up in the sky!" Sonya explained.

Link sighed again as she said that and looked up at the sky; it was almost sundown. "Looks like we better get moving again!" Sonya said. "Hey! Where the hell is Shadow? Wasn't he here with us?" Fox cried suddenly. Shadow was actually in another section of forest looking for something to eat; he didn't even think about bringing anything with him, so he decided to search for an edible plant or root. "Come on! I'm sure there's a root or something around here!" Shadow mumbled. He laughed as he finally caught sight of a huge vine; they were probably full of juices or water. He took out his knife and cut the vine, grabbing it and sucking up all the water from inside.

But as he finished, his nose suddenly began bothering him. He could smell something, and it was really bothering him. "What the hell? What's that smell?" Shadow said as he began sniffing the air. He followed the scent and found himself near some bushes; he almost gagged at the horrible smell. "AUGH! That's nasty, man! What the hell is that?" Shadow exclaimed. He moved the bushes and cried out in horror as several nasty vultures flew away and revealed some nasty corpses hanging from a large tree! Shadow screamed at this sight before he fell b ack against a stump. "What was that?!" Snake cried. "That's Shadow! What's wrong?" Samus exclaimed. "I don't know! But we're about to find out!" Snake said as he and the others ran over to where they heard Shadow screaming.

They finally found Shadow rocking against a stump in fear; this was an _extremely_ strange sight for the Smash Bros. He was the Ultimate Lifeform; an super powerful hedgehog, and he was not one to frighten easily. But when everyone crouched down to look at him, they saw tears of absolute fear in his eyes. "Shadow? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to give us away?" Snake growled softly. "Don't...go...near that tree!" Shadow said in a shaky voice. "What? But why, Shadow? What's got you so spooked? This isn't like you!" Samus said. "I know..." Shadow replied softly.

Suddenly; Captain Falcon screamed as he found the horrid corpses hanging on the tree. Everyone else rushed over to see what the fuss was about and they either cried out in dismay or fell into shock at what they saw. The corpses were human, but they were stripped completely clean of all skin and brightly glistened with fresh blood in the sunlight. The smell was unbearable, as was the sight.

In fact, it was so bad that Samus puked as she saw the hanging bodies. "Holy mother of God!" Hawkins cried as he made a crucifix on his chest with his fingers. "Oh my God! It's...it's not possible!" Dutch whispered. "What?" Chris asked in shock. "I knew these men! They were newly recruited soldiers back at the base! Who or what in God's name did all of this?" Dutch said as he walked closer to the hanging bodies. He caught sight of a dog tag on one of the bodies, and he reached up and tore it off. Dutch gasped in horror as he recognized the name. "No...it can't be! Cooper! Cooper's team went missing for several days...and this has to be him and his team!" Dutch cried. "Umm...there's something else!" Shadow said finally. Dutch turned around and looked at him. "What? What is it, hedgehog?" Dutch demanded. "Look up in the tree!" Shadow said as he pointed up.

Everyone looked up and gasped in horror at what they saw; it was a Black Hawk helicopter...or whatever was left of it. It looked all wrecked and smashed up...but it somehow didn't even look like a crash. "They were shot down by the killer? What kind of weapon could possibly shoot down a helicopter that size?" Captain Falcon exclaimed. "You'd have to be armed with a freaking rocket launcher or something!" Tank Dempsey suggested. "But there are no burn marks or pieces of rocket anywhere!" Isabella replied. "It...looks like it was just...pushed through by some strange forceful energy! Like a...like a laser!" Samus exclaimed as she looked closer. "What? Who the hell would go around firing a laser at our helicopters?" Royce cried. "Obviously the killer!" Chris retorted.

Snake walked up to the corpses and looked at them closer and then looked down below them. Their weapons were completely empty and he also noticed bullets everywhere. "They were attacked...and they couldn't see him. When they ran out of ammo, the killer must've struck by surprise...and did this!" Snake summarized. "But what kind of a man would do such a thing?" Link demanded. "Maybe...nah, it's not possible!" Samus said. "What? What's not possible?" Snake asked. "It's nothing, really!" Samus insisted. "Samus! Tell me what you think it was!" Snake demanded firmly.

Samus looked at him strangely and then sighed. "I was just thinking maybe...it really wasn't a human who did all of this!" Samus said. "What? That's bullshit, man! Of course it had to be a human! Maybe there was more than one of them or..." Tank Dempsey began. "No! She's right...a human couldn't have done this! At least...not any human I'm aware of! One thing is for sure though; whoever is out there...they are armed and extremely dangerous! From this point onward, we are to keep our guard up at all costs!" Dutch said gravely.

Snake looked up at the hanging corpses again, and then turned around sighing. "Link...cut these men down and let's give them a proper burial!" Snake announced. Link took out his sword and cut them down. "We really shouldn't waste our time, kid! Just leave them." Dutch said. "Hey! At least let's give these men the proper respect that they deserve! If you don't want any part of this, then don't bother! All I'm saying is we bury them and not let them hang here to rot!" Snake shouted angrily. "He's right. This just isn't right for any man...it's certainly no way for a soldier to die!" Jax said sadly. "Well hurry it up, then! I'm sick of this place!" Tank Dempsey snapped as he walked off. The others remained behind and buried the corpses in front of the tree. After saying a few words, they left. Unaware to everyone else, however; a menacing and invisible creature stood on the largest branch of the tree and watched them go. It was the Predator, and he was already calculating who to kill next!

***Uh oh! Looks like things are gonna get real ugly real fast! Stay tuned!* 0_0**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! ****In this chapter,**** the Predator begins to make his first kills and our bewildered heroes a shocking revelation about some certain people with a certain past. Warning: Contains _extremely_ graphic violence and disturbing images of gory mutilations, as well as a flirting nerd. (No lie!) Viewer discretion is advised.***  


Everyone kept on moving through the forests of the Black Mountains; they were now twice as alert since they saw the horrible sight they saw earlier. But out of all the people who seemed the most skittish, it had to be Link. He was ordinarily a calm guy and wasn't so easy to get squirrely; but something was really starting to scare him and as such he acted very slow and cautious for the next 20 minutes. He had every right to be, too. His ears perked up and twitched when he heard a very quiet, yet alarming sound from up above. He could've sworn he caught sight of something jumping from one tree to another.

Link grunted angrily as he began fingering his sword and then tightly clutched; now he knew what was happening. They were being followed! Snake and Samus caught sight of this and became extremely worried for their friend, and as such they hurried over to Dutch. "Dutch! Something's not right here!" Snake whispered. "What do you mean?" Dutch replied. "It's our friend, Link! He's so nervous about something; look at him!" Samus said as she pointed to Link. "Yeah! I've noticed that too! But I think your hedgehog friend seems a little out of it too!" Dutch replied.

Falco and Fox ran over to them when they heard the names of Shadow and Link. "We know why! It's their senses! Link's got a thing with his ears...and then that damn nose of Shadow's! If you ask me, I think they're beginning to sense something that we're not!" Falco explained. "Well, let's go see what they know then!" Snake said as he began walking away. Suddenly; Link began moving over to an empty spot in front of a huge tree. "Shit! What the hell is he doing? Link? Link!" Snake hissed as he chased him. "What? Oh, no! Dutch! Look; Link's losing it!" Fox whispered. "What? Shit! We better go see what's up!" Dutch replied as he motioned everyone to follow him.

They all walked carefully behind Snake and Link and then took cover behind some logs and bushes as they observed what was going on between the two. Snake snuck up behind Link, who was grimacing at the tree. "Link? Link! What are you doing?" Snake whispered as he walked beside him carefully. Link made no reply, but he glared at the tree intently. "Link!" Snake hissed as he grabbed his arm. Link jerked away from him and glared at Snake strangely. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Snake demanded.

Link looked at the tree, at Snake, and then back at the tree. "There's something in those trees! Look up there...it's right there!" Link whispered as he stared at the tree. Snake looked up at the tree; he couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything, Link!" Snake whispered. "You're not looking hard enough! It's there; I swear to God it's there! Right in front of us..." Link hissed. Snake looked even closer; he still couldn't see anything. But unfortunately Link was right; there was something standing right in front of them in the trees...or rather someone.

Yes; the Predator was in the trees and he was looking down at all the confused humans. He looked at them with his thermal vision and scanned them; he was looking for the first target to choose based on who looked the weakest and most inexperienced. "Do you see it now?" Link asked. "I still can't see it, Link!" Snake replied. Link sighed impatiently as he backed up a little bit; there was no use trying to show anyone anything if they couldn't see it. "Maybe you're right, Snake! Maybe it's nothing. Maybe I'm just losing it...let's just go!" Link finally said as he began walking away.

The Predator still looked at Link and Snake, and then turned his attention to the others who were hiding in the bushes. He caught sight of one of the humans and immediately recognized them as Major Dutch. The Predator growled softly with anger as he clenched his fists; Major Dutch was the number one enemy of the Predator race after the death of one of their best hunters. The Predator would be sure to make Dutch into a prized trophy for his clan later.

Link heard the noise of the growling, even though it was almost inaudible. But rather than make a fuss about it, he said nothing and kept moving on. The Predator then turned his attention to more of the humans and scanned them. He immediately recognized them as he saw their faces; he recognized Royce and Isabella. He clenched his fists even tighter with anger as he remembered them; they were fugitives from the Predator's home world! He had heard stories about how these two somehow escaped, but now he was sure to return them back to his planet...as a trophy. He quietly snuck down from the tree and began softly sneaking away; he had to properly arm himself and prepare for the next part of his hunt.

While everyone was walking onward through the forest, Dutch immediately began to feel very suspicious. He remembered something like this happening before; but he just couldn't seem to remember exactly what. "Oh, great! Now Dutch is losing it..." Tank Dempsey muttered. "Yeah, well who wouldn't? I'm scared man!" Captain Falcon replied. "Why? Because some lunatic is chasing us? Please!" Tank Dempsey griped. "If Link knows something that we don't...then I think we're all in danger!" Captain Falcon said nervously. "Come on! He's just losing his cool, man! It don't mean nothing!" Tank Dempsey snapped. "Yes it does! It probably means that someone is after us...and we may be the next ones to be hanging skinless!" Captain Falcon whined. "Yeah, well they're gonna have to get through me first!" Tank Dempsey said with a wry smile.

Everyone kept on walking, until Snake finally stopped. "Snake? What is it? Why'd you stop?" Samus asked. "We've been going around in circles!" Snake growled. "What? What do you mean by that, Snake?" Samus exclaimed. Dutch suddenly looked guilty and turned his head away. Snake saw him and began marching up to him; he was furious. "You son of a bitch! YOU SET US UP!" Snake roared as he grabbed him and held him against a rock. "Whoa! What's going on, man?" Captain Falcon cried. "Looks like a fight!" Falco said. "I should've known you would try and do this type of thing, Dutch! You sent us all on a wild goose chase; it's no wonder we're getting nowhere! Now you better tell me what the hell is really going on, or I'll kill you right here right now!" Snake demanded.

Dutch grimaced as he grabbed Snake's wrists. "Listen to me...you think I would've called you all out here for no reason? I knew that this killer wasn't human to begin with; I know this for a fact because I barely lived through it!" Dutch cried. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snake demanded. "Wait! You mean to tell me that you know who's actually after us?" Samus cried angrily. "I'm almost certain! I've seen this all before; bodies skinned alive and hanging, people's spines being ripped out, and disappearing soldiers! Open your eyes, Snake! There is a monster out there and he's going to kill everyone unless we stop him!" Dutch said.

Snake was furious to hear that from him. "WE? What the hell is with this _we_ crap? You telling me you brought us all out here because you think some fucking monster is going around killing people and you needed _our_ help to bring him down?" Snake roared. "That's exactly what I'm saying! Look, I've been trying to get everyone to help me go after this creature for years! I know what he's capable of, Snake! You have no idea what this monster can do! I've seen and been through the most terrifying thing in my life watching my best friends and soldiers killed by this thing! Nobody is willing to help me do this! I had to get you to help me because you were my last hope!" Dutch explained. "So you made a crappy sob story to get me to help you on a wild goose chase? I can't believe you, Dutch! What's happened to you? You used to be somebody I could look up to and trust!" Snake said in disbelief. "I woke up...and I suggest that you do the same!" Dutch replied gravely.

Snake finally let him go and walked away in disbelief. "Hey, Dutch? I think we've got a problem!" Royce said as he ran to him. "Yeah, I get it!" Dutch replied sarcastically as he held his neck. "No, you don't understand! I can't find Hawkins; he's missing!" Royce said. "What?! What do you mean missing? Where the hell could he possibly be?" Dutch raged. "I don't know!" Royce snapped. "Then why don't you go find out; it's getting dark out here!" Dutch growled.

Hawkins had apparently wandered off into an open area and sat down on a log to be alone; he always hated it whenever the others got into a fight. To be truthfully honest; he didn't even want to come along to fight or kill this murderer. He had another reason why he wanted to come with everyone, but he kept it a secret from the others. His real reason was actually kind of simple and nerdy: He wanted to get to know Samus Aran enough to become her friend.

The only problem was that he didn't even know how to talk to girls, and even if he did he always messed up and made himself look like a foolish pervert. He clearly wasn't and he respected girls; at least much better than any of the other guys he knew back at the base. To be honest with himself, he actually wasn't really a soldier. The only reason he was brought here to help out on this case was because he was good with computers and fixing radios; he never held a gun in his entire life. He angrily removed the gun from his straps and threw it aside and he burst into tears, feeling like such a fool. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so stupid! I can't even say anything to her worthwhile! I'm so stupid!" Hawkins wept.

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap. He jerked his head up and turned around, reaching for his gun. "Who's there? Don't make me use this thing!" Hawkins cried trying to sound tough. He was very surprised to find Samus Aran come out of the bushes with a concerned look on her face. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you, Hawkins! You can't just wander off like that! Don't you understand?" Samus scolded. Hawkins felt even more awkward as he dropped his gun and slouched down on the log. "Yeah, I understand! It's just that I can't even..." Hawkins began before he fell silent. "You can't even what?" Samus demanded as she walked over to the log.

Hawkins sighed deeply as he hung his head down low. "Hawkins, look at me! Why are you so upset?" Samus asked as she stood in front of him. Hawkins looked up and blushed bright pink as he found himself staring at Samus's figure. "Hello? I'm right here, Hawkins!" Samus said. "Oh! I'm sorry...it's just that I...I don't like it whenever Dutch and the others are always arguing for no reason." Hawkins finally said as he shook his head and looked at her face. Samus put her hands on her hips and tapped her fingers against her waist; she could tell there was something else on his mind. "That's not the real reason, Hawkins! I'm not stupid you know!" Samus snapped. "I know...and you're right! There is another reason why I'm here..." Hawkins said bashfully. "Care to explain it to me?" Samus asked sternly as she sat down next to him.

Hawkins felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden; he hoped to God he wouldn't do anything stupid to her. "I...I'm just a computer nerd, ok? I've never fired a gun or fought anybody! I don't like to fight; it's just that...I dunno, I'm like a...a pacifist or something! There's no reason to fight!" Hawkins began nervously. "Liar! Why is it that you're all muscular and wearing that uniform if you don't like fighting?" Samus challenged. Hawkins blushed again as he began stammering. "Uh, well...I uh, I guess it's because...to protect myself?" Hawkins said. "Protect yourself from who?" Samus asked. "From...bullies?" Hawkins said dumbly.

Samus shook her head in disbelief; she knew a nerdy fanboy when she saw one. "You're pathetic, Hawkins! I mean, did you honestly think that by coming here with us that I'd be impressed by you? Give me a break! I already have a boyfriend for God's sake and he fights in wars all the time, and yet he doesn't whine or complain about being tired or anything! Fanboys like you make me sick; you either pleasure yourselves with your sick little fantasies about me...or think of me as something I'm not!" Samus said angrily.

Hawkins sighed heavily. "I...I don't think that way about you, Samus! I think...I think you're beautiful!" Hawkins said kindly. Samus scoffed at him. "Oh, yeah right! I saw you staring at my boobs, so don't give me any of that crap!" Samus snapped. "No! I really think you're beautiful...and you're a good fighter! I practically had a blast watching you kill all those Space Pirates in _Prime_!" Hawkins objected. Samus glared at him when he said that; she absolutely _hated_ it when people brought up that subject. "That is nothing for you to be proud of me for, Hawkins!" Samus growled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that..." Hawkins began.

Samus stood up and began walking away. "Hey! Samus, come back here! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Hawkins cried. "Leave me alone, you nerdy fanboy!" Samus snapped. Suddenly something inside of Hawkins snapped when she called him that. He was used to it if guys or even girls called him that, but something about his favorite character from a video game series really hurt his feelings...and then he became very angry. He couldn't even control it or stop himself from it; he was really angry and hurt.

He took off running after Samus and grabbed her arm tightly and tried to shake her. "You take that back! I am not a fanboy!" Hawkins screamed. "What are you doing? Let me go, you fucking idiot!" Samus shrieked as she tried to break away from him. Hawkins was surprisingly strong for his size, but Samus was stronger and more experienced. She yanked her arm away from him and slapped his face before taking off at full speed. Hawkins immediately recognized his mistake and began running after her to apologize. "SAMUS! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Come back, please!" Hawkins cried. "GO AWAY!" Samus screamed angrily. The both of them were completely unaware of it, but an ominous threat was lurking right behind them; as if waiting for the right moment to join the fray.

Yes, the Predator was actually watching them the whole time and waited for the right moment to attack. He swiftly took off running after them both, (while in his cloaking device of course!) and kept his eyes on his first target: Hawkins! Snake and the others heard Samus and Hawkins crying out and began following their sounds of screaming and running. "That boy...I'm gonna kill him!" Dutch muttered as he began running. "I hope that you will...and that someone else won't have to!" Snake thought as he ran along with the others. The Predator was gaining on Samus and Hawkins, but they were completely unaware of it.

Hawkins finally caught up to Samus and pinned her to the ground, firmly holding her wrists. Samus panted with fury as she stared into Hawkins' eyes. "LET ME GO! You fucking pervert!" Samus screamed as she tried to break away from his grasp. "No, Samus! Please...please!" Hawkins cried as he held her tighter. The Predator finally caught up to them and began sneaking his way up to them; right behind Hawkins. "I said let me go! I'm gonna kill you if you don't let me go, Hawkins! I don't want you or your sick little fanboy fantasies to..." Samus began. "Samus! Please, just calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear!" Hawkins cried.

The Predator stood up to full height behind Hawkins, growling softly. Samus caught sight of his figure and gasped in absolute horror. "What? What is it, Samus? What's wrong?" Hawkins asked. The Predator unsheathed his Wrist Blades; the noise of the wrists being unsheathed was a frightening sound and made Hawkins turn around with a terrified expression on his face. The Predator snarled viciously as he sliced Hawkins' face and splattered his blood across Samus and some plants.

Everyone else who was looking for Samus and Hawkins heard loud screams from the distance. "Oh my God! Hawkins!" Dutch exclaimed. The Predator had slashed Hawkins in the face with a brutal force, cutting out his eyes and forcing him on the ground on his stomach. The Predator growled menacingly as he stomped his foot into his spine, shattering the bones with a single blow. Hawkins shrieked in absolute agony as he felt his entire surge with unbearable pain; he was now completely paralyzed and could only scream as he lay there on the ground. The Predator then rammed his Wrist Blades into his back...and tore out his spine and skull in a gory spurt, spilling more of Hawkins' blood all over Samus and the plants.

The Predator roared triumphantly as he held the bloody skull up in the air; his first official kill was now complete. He looked down at the whimpering and petrified Samus; she was scared into silence at the witnessing of such a gruesome murder. The Predator flashed his eyes bright yellow to taunt her in a scary manner and then grabbed Hawkins' dead body by the right leg carried it away; leaving poor Samus all alone and scared out of her mind.

Snake and the others finally found Samus sitting against a rock with blood splattered all over her, the plants, and ground. Snake stared at her with widened eyes; something really horrible must've happened to make her so scared. "Samus?" Snake asked quietly as he knelt beside her. Samus just sat there whimpering in fear, completely covered in blood. "Oh my God! What the hell happened here?" Jax exclaimed. "The killer, that's what!" Tank Dempsey snapped. "One of you go see where the body of Hawkins is!" Dutch ordered.

Chris Redfield offered to do it and followed a trail of blood leading over to a tree. He actually vomited at the sight of a bunch of guts and gore sitting in front of the tree. "Well? Did you find Hawkins?" Dutch demanded. "Yeah..." Chris replied nervously. "Well, how is he?" Dutch asked. "I...I can't even tell anymore!" Chris replied now shakily. Dutch grew quite nervous when he said that and ran up to Chris. He gasped in horror as he saw the unrecognizable pile of guts; now he was certain what was going on. "Oh, God! It can't be...can it really be him?" Dutch whispered in disbelief.

Snake had to force Samus on her feet, but she was so shocked and terrified that she couldn't even stand up. "My God, she can't even stand on her own two feet! What the hell happened here, Samus? Who did all of this?" Snake cried. Samus was too scared to answer and began breaking into tears, tightly holding onto Snake for dear life. "Samus! What the hell is wrong with you? What happened?" Snake exclaimed. "It killed him! It killed him! That monster just killed him!" Samus finally shrieked. "What? Who killed him, Samus? Who killed Hawkins?" Snake demanded. "He just killed him! He killed Hawkins! Right in front of me!" Samus screamed hysterically.

Snake stared at her in shock, and then turned to Dutch. He gently placed Samus down on a rock and marched towards Dutch with a furious look on his face. "All right Dutch! No more fucking around with us! You know what the hell is going on here, so tell us!" Snake roared. Dutch sighed heavily; he was going to have to tell them the truth later. "Snake..." Dutch began. "NO! Don't tell them, Dutch!" Royce cried suddenly. "What? What do you mean don't tell us?" Snake demanded. Suddenly he realized exactly what was going on; these people were hiding the truth from them.

Snake grabbed Dutch and held him against a tree; he wanted answers and wanted them now. "Damn it, Dutch! You better tell us what you know and you better tell us now! Who or what the fuck is going after us? Answer me!" Snake shouted furiously. "Dutch! Don't tell them anything!" Royce cried. "Shut your mouth, Royce! It's time that they know the truth!" Dutch snapped. "You know what's out there and what he's capable of, don't you? What is it, Dutch? What is going on here?" Snake demanded.

Dutch took a deep breath before he finally told him everything. "Snake, listen to me! Several years ago, me and my group of best men were sent out on a mission to rescue some missing soldiers in Cambodia...but unfortunately we learned that they really weren't missing at all! They were murdered...just like those people on that helicopter! I didn't know or even understood what it all meant at first...but I finally began to realize exactly what was happening when all of my comrades were hunted down and brutally killed one by one! This creature...this Predator is not of this world, Snake. He's hunted down and killed all of my best men in just one day; all of them! They were the toughest of the tough, Snake! And he killed them all...I think he might be hunting for us now." Dutch explained.

Snake looked at him in disbelief before letting him go. "I still don't get it! What is it, Dutch?" Snake demanded angrily. "For God's sake...it's a fucking alien, asshole! What the hell do you think it is? You really believe a human being just goes around skinning people alive and ripping out their spines for sport? It's a fucking alien from another world who hunts men for sport!" Royce finally exclaimed angrily.

Ordinarily; Snake would've hit him. But he was too shocked when he said that. "How do you know that?" Snake asked. "Because I barely lived through it on their _own_ planet! One day, me and Isabella were minding our own business...and the next thing we know, those aliens brought us to their home planet and began hunting us all down one by one! It's what they do Snake; they hunt human soldiers and mercenaries for sport and kill for pleasure!" Royce explained bitterly. Snake was finally beginning to feel very frightened; this Predator had set up a trap and was now hunting them all down! "He's led us to our own deaths!" Snake mumbled in disbelief. After a few more minutes of shocked silence, Dutch finally spoke up. "Mr. Dempsey...call the chopper! Get us the hell outta here!" Dutch said. "And how!" Tank Dempsey replied glumly.

***Oh no! The Predator just got his first kill! Who will be hunted down next? Stay tuned for more action and gory thrills soon! (BTW: I mean no offense to any Metroid fans! I was just doing this as part of the story! Sorry if I offended anyone!)***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! ****In this chapter, our heroes frantically try to find a way out of the Black Mountains to escape the Predator...only to have more gruesome kills to occur. The question is: who's next? Warning: Contains more gruesome violence and a brief scene of non erotic nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!***

Samus was led by Isabella over to a waterfall to wash off all the blood. "Don't worry, babe! I won't let nobody see you or touch you! Just wash up and then get your clothes back on!" Isabella said as she laid her blue Zero Suit down on a rock. Samus nodded whimperingly and quickly stripped off her Black Zero Suit and tossed it aside and jumped in the waterfall's flow. She cried out from the freezing cold water, but she didn't care. She furiously just scrubbed the blood and sweat off her body...and she cried.

She couldn't contain herself because of that horrifying incident. It was bad enough that she had to watch a young man's spine being ripped out by an invisible monster...but she felt even worse because she felt guilty about Hawkins' death. All he was trying to do was be nice to her, and then all of this had to happen. "I'm so sorry, Hawkins! Please forgive me!" Samus sobbed as she buried her face in her hands in her face. She stood under the waterfall, fully naked. At first, Captain Falcon and Falco wanted to tease Samus by peeping at her, but an enraged Sonya found them and tore them away from her sight. "Don't even think about it, you fucked up perverts! Can't you see how much pain and agony she's in? She just watched a young man's head being ripped off in front of her! You sons of bitches ever go anywhere near her again, and I'll rip your fucking heads off!" Sonya cried furiously. "Why? Are you her new girlfriend?" Falco teased.

With an angry scream, Sonya punched Falco in the face and forced him on his back. "OWW! Ok, ok! We're going! Sheesh!" Falco cried as he slowly got up and held his bloody nose. Suddenly Jax appeared and cocked his massive machinegun. "You boys doing something you shouldn't be doing? You're damn lucky Sonya's not armed! She could show you a thing or two about aim." Jax said in teasing voice. Captain Falcon and Falco immediately got the message and began running away. "Damn cowards! I feel so sorry for that girl; I still would probably feel the same way if I saw someone's head ripped off by that fucking monster!" Jax said halfway to himself. "I think something must've happened between them...Samus and Hawkins. She probably blames herself for what happened to him." Sonya said. "Well...let's not worry about that! What's done is done, so let's not bring it up again!" Jax replied.

After Samus finally calmed down and cleaned up, she quickly put her blue Zero Suit on again and ran up to the others at the camp they set up. It overlooked the entire valley; this was a good thing, because it would show them the way to reach the chopper...but that was only if they could actually get it to pick them up, and so far they weren't doing so well when they kept trying to call it in.

Tank Dempsey cursed when he threw the walkie talkie aside. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Those assholes! They say that we're too damn far away from them to even pick us up! We might as well give it up, Dutch! We're stuck here until someone finds us!" Tank Dempsey cried angrily. "Don't give up yet, Dempsey! We still have a chance of reaching down into that valley below, and we could try to call them again!" Dutch replied. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go take a piss! You and the others better be ready by the time I get back!" Tank Dempsey muttered when he stormed off. "Really is a nice guy, actually! Only if you don't get on his nerves, that is!" Dutch chuckled to Snake. "Please...and I actually believe he's right for once! We better get moving out of this hellhole before that...that _thing_ comes back for us!" Snake snapped. "Trust me...we'll make it!" Dutch said as he smiled and lit up a cigar.

Samus sat down near the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley with tears streaming down her face; she fell into a depression after her shock subsided. "Samus? Are you ok, sweetheart?" Snake asked as he wrapped his arm around him. He was very surprised when Samus suddenly hugged him tightly and began weeping; she was still very scared. "Snake! It was horrible! I've never seen anything like it! It just...came out of nowhere and it killed him! Right in front of me, he just killed the boy!" Samus sobbed. "Shh...It's ok, Samus! We're gonna get through with this! I promise; I'll protect you!" Snake whispered passionately as he kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile; Tank Dempsey was in for an unpleasant surprise when he relieved himself near a row of trees. After he finished urinating, he heard snapping of branches nearby. He zipped his pants up and slowly began walking towards an area of bushes. He slowly reached for his secret weapon: a massive minigun. "Come on out, you fuckers! Ol' Painless is waiting for ya!" Tank Dempsey muttered as he slowly approached the bushes. He ever so slowly removed the bushes...and was relieved to only find a beaver gnawing on some big branches. "Ha, ha, ha! A little beaver; I got worked up over a lousy little beaver! Hilarious!" Tank Dempsey chuckled.

But the beaver started freaking out and began scurrying away; something had spooked him. "Aw, what's the matter? You afraid of me, little guy? I ain't gonna hurt you!" Tank Dempsey teased as he stepped forward. Suddenly; a huge burst of bright blue energy blasted towards his direction. "Holy shit!" Tank Dempsey screamed as he barely dodged the massive explosion. Tank Dempsey hit the dirt for cover, while Captain Falcon and Falco were actually messing around nearby and were horrified when they ran over to see what happened. "Oh my God! Tank Dempsey's under attack!" Captain Falcon exclaimed. Suddenly; Falco's face turned pale as his eyes widened. "What? What's wrong now, man?" Captain Falcon demanded. "I think I found the murderer of Hawkins!" Falco mumbled. Captain Falcon looked up and nearly fainted from the sight; it was the Predator!

He was invisible, but yet somehow the two could see him. He stood in front of a tree, and a rough outline of a tall creature was seen in front of the tree. But what really scared the two Smashers the most was the creepy pair of bright yellow eyes that flashed and disappeared quickly, and then the creature took off running as if nothing had happened. Captain Falcon and Falco screamed loudly as they both drew out their M16 rifles and began firing at the retreating beast. Tank Dempsey heard their screams and immediately jolted up before he grabbed the minigun. "YAAAHHH! I GOT YOU...MOTHERFUCKER!" Tank Dempsey screamed as he fired an enormous storm of bullets in all directions, mowing down trees and plants like a lawnmower.

Dutch and the others soon ran towards their direction and fired their own weapons. Dutch fired his 50 Caliber machinegun, while Snake and Samus fired their Prototype Rifles. Link fired a crossbow armed with explosives, while Shadow and Fox fired an M16 rifle. Royce and Isabella fired their own unique weapons; Royce fired his AA 12 automatic shotgun, while Isabella fired her Dragunov SVD rifle. Jax and Sonya fired MP5 submachine guns.

Everyone fired their weapons in the direction where the Predator fled for about several minutes, until they all finally ran out of ammo and stood there in silence. "One of you, go out and check!" Dutch whispered. Royce ran out to go check if they got anything or anyone; he came back a moment later completely shocked and upset. "Nothing!" he cried. "WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed. "You heard me! We hit nothing! There's no blood, no bodies, no nothing! Not a fucking trace! We hit nothing!" Royce cried. Snake was now _very_ shocked. "No! This isn't possible! How can this be? All that firepower and we hit nothing? This is unbelievable!" Snake exclaimed. "I think saying I told you so just isn't enough, Snake!" Dutch said trying not to sound sarcastic.

Snake looked at him and then looked at the heavily panting Tank Dempsey. He ran over to him and grabbed him. "Dempsey? Dempsey! Look at me, man! Who the fuck did this?" Snake demanded. "I don't know, man! But I ain't never seen anything like it! Look at that; nearly killed me with that!" Tank Dempsey cried as he pointed to a huge smoldering crater in the ground. Everyone swarmed around the crater and was extremely shocked to find how huge it was. "He's right! Look at this...no shrapnel and no bullet holes! A rocket couldn't do this, because there's no pieces of rocket left!" Royce cried.

Suddenly Dutch gasped. "What is it?" Royce asked. "Cooper! The same thing happened to Cooper's men in that chopper! Remember those marks? It's the same thing!" Dutch replied. "No...it can't be! It can't be! It's not possible! It just isn't!" Snake cried in disbelief. "Yeah, well believe it! I already told you what it was; an alien! No human on this earth possesses weapons like this! It has to be one of them; it's a Predator!" Royce said firmly.

Snake shook his head in disbelief; he simply could not accept this. "No! You're wrong...I don't believe you!" Snake began. "Well what the fuck do you want to believe, then? Look at what's happening, god damn it! A fucking alien killed Hawkins and Tank Dempsey was almost killed! Now any one of us could be next!" Royce shouted. Snake was now losing it; he knew that Royce was right. "But why? What the hell have we done to him to make him do this to us?" Snake demanded trying to control his tears. "He doesn't need a reason, asshole! I told you once and I'll tell you again: Predators hunt and kill human soldiers and mercenaries like _us _for sport and pleasure! It's that simple!" Royce said fiercely. "Shadow? What do you think about all of this?" Snake asked.

Shadow just sighed grimly. "I'm not sure anymore...I'm just not sure if I can even call myself the Ultimate Lifeform. I'm scared, Snake! I won't lie to you or anybody else; I'm scared out of my mind!" Shadow replied gravely. "Bullshit! You're the Ultimate Lifeform; you're not scared of any man!" Captain Falcon cried hysterically. "I'm not scared of any man...I'm scared of this Predator. I don't know who he's gonna kill next, but I do know this: We are all going to _die_!" Shadow said before walking away. "He's lost it! He's fucking lost it!" Captain Falcon laughed crazily. "Let's hope he's not the only one!" Royce muttered before walking away.

Samus walked over to Snake and held his hand comfortingly; she understood how he felt. "It's ok, Snake! We're all scared, but we gotta keep our heads together if we're gonna get out of this! Don't be afraid, Snake! We're all here together and alive!" Samus whispered passionately as she leaned forward to him. "No we're not! Hawkins isn't here, and any one of us could be next!" Snake muttered. Samus leaned closer and kissed him; she was really upset to see him so scared and upset like this. "Snake! Don't be upset, please! It's gonna be ok...I promise!" Samus whispered softly. "How do you know something bad won't happen to us again? What if it's one of the Smashers?" Snake asked pitifully. "Well...then they probably will die honorably! Hey...cheer up! It's all part of the mission, remember? Shit happens...so don't let it get to you, ok?" Samus said softly as she caressed Snake's face. Suddenly; Fox came up to them looking a bit disturbed, if not scared. "I, uh...I really hate to spoil your moment, but uh...you may want to see this!" Fox stuttered. Samus helped Snake up and they followed Fox, holding hands.

Tank Dempsey and Royce were arguing about which way to go next. "I'm telling you that we need to go that way; it's the quickest way out of this pisshole!" Tank Dempsey cried. "If we go that way, then this Predator will hunt us down and kill us all even quicker! I say we go this way; it's longer, but it's the safest!" Royce snapped. "Wait a second! What's going on here?" Snake demanded. "Hey, shut the hell up! Nobody's talking to you!" Tank Dempsey snarled as he poked him in the chest. "You touch me again and I'll cut your fingers off!" Snake growled. "Hey, guys! Wait a second!" Samus began softly. "I don't give a fuck who you are! You don't know what the hell is going on here, so just keep your mouth shut!" Tank Dempsey cried fiercely. "Well I'm pretty damn sure you have no idea either! I don't give a damn if you've dealt with these things before or not, so why not show a little compassion or respect for God's sake?" Snake cried back. "We don't have time to kiss ass and become friends! The only thing that matters to me now is killing that thing and getting the hell out of this place!" Tank Dempsey shouted. "Well then go ahead! I just hope he kills you next!" Snake shouted back. "Guys! Please!" Samus said now a little louder.

Dutch was starting to lose patience. "That's enough out of both of you! Arguing isn't going to help us! Maybe we don't have time to get along, but at least you could show a little more respect towards each other!" Dutch said firmly. "I don't care about that, Dutch! I just wanna get the hell home before that thing rips someone's fucking head off!" Tank Dempsey shouted. "Aha! So you admit that you're afraid now, huh?" Snake teased.

Samus was really losing her patience; she was trying to say something important and everyone kept arguing over something stupid. "Guys! Shut up and listen to me!" Samus began now growling. "Let me ask you something, Snake! If you had been taken away at random by these fucking aliens like Royce and Isabella here, what would you do? Waste your time making friends with those who were also captured and messing around, or find a way to get the hell home before someone betrays you or the aliens kill you? I've been through a hell that once, and damn it I will not go through it again!" Tank Dempsey said as he shook with fury. "This isn't about you, Dempsey! This is about all of us getting home alive! You can waste your time lecturing about that story later, but right now we have to work together to get out of here!" Snake cried. "You just don't seem to get it, do you? Working together is a waste of time! If you truly valued your own life, you wouldn't fuck around with all your little friends and you'd actually start doing something to get out of this place!" Tank Dempsey said with sneer.

Samus could not take it anymore; her patience had reached her limit. "HEY! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SPEAK FOR GOD'S SAKE! I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO SAY!" Samus screamed furiously. Everyone turned around and looked at her with puzzled expressions; they really weren't expecting her to lose her control like this so quickly after what happened to her earlier. "Well...if nobody has anything else to say, then by all means please tell us!" Dutch said finally. Samus sighed heavily. "Thank you. Listen; when Hawkins and I were...fighting, I noticed that the creature was invisible. Well, maybe not totally...it's weird! It's like...like a chameleon! It blends within its environments and can change colors...I think this creature is using an invisibility cloak to confuse us and hunt us down by surprise." Samus began. "No, duh! We know that already, so why don't you just..." Tank Dempsey interrupted. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE! Let me finish!" Samus shouted.

Tank Dempsey shut his mouth and said nothing more. "Now, as I was saying...when the Predator killed Hawkins, he removed his spine. Gross, I know...and shocking. But I couldn't help but notice something else before he disappeared. He...took Hawkins' dead body away! I don't know if it's to hide evidence or what, but I remember that clear as day!" Samus continued. "If that's true...then this Predator must've taken shelter to rest before he strikes again. I guess you were right all along, Dutch! This monster is hunting us down one by one!" Snake finished. "So now that you figured out this mystery, you mind telling me what the hell we're gonna do about this?" Tank Dempsey demanded. Silence filled air; what were they gonna do? Suddenly Dutch smiled as he got an idea. "I have a plan!" Dutch announced.

***Dutch has got a plan? What's his plan? Will it work? Stay tuned!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! ****In this chapter, Dutch comes up with a plan. What is this plan, and will it work? Also in this chapter, Samus reveals a horrifying childhood experience with Snake about an encounter of a Predator's remains of his prey from a hunt. Warning: Contains graphic violence and character deaths. Viewer discretion is advised.***

Meanwhile; the Predator climbed up a tall tree and sat down to rest. He was actually wounded slightly on his left leg, but if he didn't fix it soon it was bound to get infected. He sat down grumbling angrily as he turned off his cloaking device. He pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist gauntlet and a small medical kit popped out. He grabbed some strange looking tools out, a capsule, and some kind of blue liquid. He doused a little of the blue liquid on his leg, wincing slightly from the intense pain. He then sighed as the pain numbed away and he began to use a sharp knife of some sort to cut into his skin. Then he grabbed some tweezers and tightly tugged the bullet out of his wound. He stitched the wound back up quickly with a very sharp needle and then poured the rest of the blue liquid into the capsule. He muttered angrily as he held the capsule above his leg and pressed a button on the capsule. A very sharp needle pointed out of the end of the capsule; this was always the hardest part about fixing a Predator's own wounds. He stabbed the capsule into his leg, and his whole body seemed to shake with a burst of both pain and adrenaline.

The Predator screamed loudly as he stabbed himself. His scream was so loud, you could practically hear it several miles away. Everyone else heard his screams and became a bit suspicious, if not frightened. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Fox exclaimed. "That's him! It's the Predator!" Royce said plainly. "It sounds hurt...and very angry!" Link said solemnly. Dutch smiled wryly; now he was sure how to pull out his plan. "If it's hurt and bleeding...we can kill it!" Dutch said. "And just how the hell do you propose to do that, if I may ask?" Tank Dempsey demanded. "He's using the trees, isn't he? Well let's set up some traps and see if he comes through here!" Dutch replied. "Great idea! And while you're at it, you can sign our liability waivers!" Tank Dempsey said sarcastically.

Sonya threw her pack down in frustration; she was getting sick and tired of his disrespectful attitude. "Well do you have any better suggestions?" Sonya demanded as she stood in front of him. "Yeah! Let's try getting the hell outta this fucking place!" Tank Dempsey remarked. "No. Dutch is right! Even if we leave these mountains...he won't stop hunting us until we're dead! We might as well try to figure out a way to kill him now before he finds us again!" Chris said. "You all are crazy! Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now? We could...we could be leaving this place right now, heading back home! There's just no way that he'll want to follow us back into civilization!" Tank Dempsey exclaimed chuckling in irritation. "You're the one that sounds stupid! You know something, Tank? I used to look up to you and even admired you after that incident in North Korea...I guess I was wrong! I always knew that you never really were a pleasant guy to be around, but I just never figured you to be a coward!" Chris said bitterly.

Tank Dempsey was furious; nobody dared to call him a coward. "Hey! Wake up, already! You wanna know something? I could really care less about what you all have to say about me! I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this bullshit! And just so you know, I'm not a coward! I've just had enough of running around aimlessly like some fucking headless chicken! If you were smart, then you'd come back with me and never listen to what Dutch has to say again! I'll be seeing you back at the base...hopefully!" Tank Dempsey replied before walking off. "Anyone else?" Dutch demanded in disappointment. "Shoot, man! I don't wanna go back out there all by myself...that monster will kill me!" Captain Falcon cried. "Then stop your whining and help me start building these traps!" Dutch snapped as he took off his shirt and began working on building the traps. Everyone else shut up and helped him build the traps.

It took hours of work to build the trap, but everyone was so certain that it would work. They were going to build a swinging log trap with a net that would snatch up the Predator once he tripped on a wire. They all built wire traps around the trees, roots, and even the ground; heavily covering them with leaves and stuff. They also planted C4 charges around, just in case. "You know something, Dutch? It's a good thing I'm not too old, because if I was...we'd really have a hard time trying to lift this thing up!" Snake strained as he pulled on a rope with him to pull the log up into position. Dutch laughed as he said that. "Well...I guess that's two of us!" Dutch chuckled.

They finally finished building the trap; it was now late in the afternoon. "Dutch...I don't know! It's genius...but how do we know if this elaborate scheme of yours will work?" Samus panted. "Well, if he wanted to get through here he'd have to try to go around all those trip wires, C4 charges, and this triggering net. You'd have to be crazy or just plain lucky to not touch them! All we have to do now, is wait...very quietly." Dutch explained. "Sounds good...I'm so thirsty!" Samus gasped as she grabbed a water bottle and sucked up the water. Everyone laid down in position behind some bushes and stumps; they were in for a long wait.

Dutch laid on the ground near some bushes that stood in front of the net, Link and Shadow sat behind some stumps on the opposite side of Dutch, Fox and Falco sat behind some stumps that were below the log hanging from the air, Captain Falcon and Isabella stood behind some trees next to Dutch, and Snake and Samus laid down next to each other near some bushes close to Dutch. Jax, Sonya, and Chris were hiding underneath a rotten log close to Snake and Samus. Everyone waited for what seemed like hours; it got very hot as they waited. "Oh my God...why the hell is it so hot, now?" Captain Falcon complained as he sweated. "It's strange...this time of year, it grows very hot; especially around here in the Black Mountains." Isabella explained.

Link messed with his hair, while Shadow took his knife and began shaving some bristles off his chin with his own sweat. Samus grew very fidgety and anxious; something was on her mind, but she couldn't decide whether to tell Snake or not. Finally; she had enough courage to crawl closer to him and place her arm around his shoulder. Snake looked at her a bit confused. "What is it, Samus?" Snake whispered. Samus frowned a little and sighed heavily. "I have something very important that I need to tell you, Snake." Samus said finally.

Snake sighed impatiently, but at least it would kill some time. "Ok...what is it?" Snake demanded. "This...Predator; he's not of this world, Snake. He is an alien, but he's more than that! He's a ruthless hunter and killer. I would know...because I think I stumbled into something he left behind!" Samus began with a shaky voice. "What? Why didn't you tell us before?" Snake demanded. Samus looked at him with deep sadness in her eyes. "This actually happened a long time ago, Snake. When I was a little girl, I grew up in these colony mines on a different planet. It was almost like Earth, but slightly different. The years...man, they really got hot around the summer time! I remember that I used to play with all my little friends in these woods; they were actually pretty nice woods too! They were near this stream that we'd always go swimming in." Samus explained with a soft chuckle.

But then she grew sad again, and then became terribly upset as she remembered something terrible. "But one day, when we were playing in the woods...I stumbled across something terrible. It was so horrible, that I burst out screaming and crying. I ran home with my friends chasing me from behind, wondering what was wrong. When I told my parents what happened, they grew terribly frightened. And when they told the town elders...things got very strange." Samus continued trying not to cry. "What happened, Samus?" Snake asked quietly. Samus sniffled a little bit. "I saw...human bodies completely stripped of all skin and they were hanging upside down on these trees, Snake! I saw the horrid expressions of terror on their faces still glued onto them even in their deaths! Birds were trying to pick the bodies clean apart, and their guts...they were were piled up in front of the hanging bodies and these maggots and worms were digesting them!" Samus sobbed.

Snake gasped, but Samus wasn't finished yet. "When I told my parents, they said to me...you better be careful, sweetie! There's a hunter out there and he'll kill if you get in his way! I didn't believe them at first, but when I overheard my parents talking about this to the town elders...I was so shocked to see them so terrified. They began crossing themselves and whispering these crazy things. They said something like this: _El diablo que hace que los trofeos de los hombres ha vuelto_! The demon who makes trophies of man has returned! I'll never forget that, Snake! I'll never forget that!" Samus said with the gravest expression in her voice. Snake looked at her with compassion and reached his hand out to hers. He held it tightly and squeezed it.

Suddenly; a loud snapping of branches was heard. Everyone became quite shocked and readied themselves, but after a few minutes nothing really happened. Snake was getting really frustrated as he looked to Dutch. "Nice going, Dutch! What do you want to try next; cheese?" Royce hissed. Dutch glanced at him, but another snapping noise startled everyone. "Ok...now this is getting a little weird!" Snake mumbled. Dutch sighed in disappointment and irritation. "Come on out, you ugly fuck! Stop toying with us...I know you're there! I'm not gonna sit on my ass all day waiting for you...just get over here!" Dutch growled softly.

He very carefully got up to his feet and began crouching over to the net. "Dutch! What the fuck are you doing? You're gonna set the trap off!" Chris hissed. "Dutch? Dutch!" Sonya exclaimed quietly. Dutch carefully stood up on his feet, very slowly. He looked around and saw nothing; either the Predator was very good at hiding or he wasn't here. Finally, Dutch gave up. "Fuck this, man! The hell with it..." Dutch cursed under his breath. But just as he was about to leave...the net snapped and flew up into the air! A loud growling noise was heard as the net began writhing about in midair; the Predator had fallen into the trap! "We've got him! We've got him!" Captain Falcon exclaimed excitedly. "Stay back! Don't come any closer! Fox, Falco, and Snake; get ready!" Dutch cried as he took out his 50 caliber and aimed it at the net.

Snake, Fox, and Falco quickly ran to the front of the log. Snake took out his knife and held it above the rope. "Just say when, Dutch!" Snake cried. "NOW!" Dutch screamed as he fired the 50 caliber at the net. But nobody was clearly expecting for what happened next. The Predator somehow cut himself free from the net, leapt out and landed on a tree, and fired his Shoulder Cannon at the log; splintering it into a million pieces! But if that wasn't bad enough, the force of the explosion was so powerful, it caused a huge hunk of wood to fly into Fox and impale him into a tree and killed him. "NOOO! FOX!" Falco screamed. The Predator fired his Shoulder Cannon again, this time at Falco. Falco screamed horribly as he was blown into the air and flew away in a burst of flames. Everyone tried to fire their weapons at the Predator, but they simply could not find him. They had completely emptied their weapons and hit nothing but air; the Predator was gone again...or so it seemed.

Snake threw his gun down in anger. "God damn it! That's two more of our people down..._our_ people Dutch! What the hell are we gonna do now?" Snake screamed furiously. Before he could even answer, Captain Falcon cried out. "Oh my God! There he is...and it looks like he's gonna do something to us again! Look!" he cried out as he pointed to a large tree. Suddenly several bursts of the Shoulder Cannon blasted in different and specific directions; Predator had aimed for the C4 charges and was now blowing them up!

The explosions caused massive damage to the trees, shattering them into pieces and forcing everyone away from the shockwaves. Finally, a hulking shadow of some sort was seen leaping onto another tree and hung from the sides. The Predator turned off his cloaking device and revealed himself to everyone; now he really wanted them to know who it was they were dealing with...and who was going to make sure to finish them all off. He growled menacingly at the startled heroes and held out his arm in front of his face. He unsheathed a pair of his Wrist Blades; he was now threatening them that they were going to die painful and horrific deaths. He sheathed the Wrist Blades back up, turned on his cloaking device, and jumped away.

Everyone just stood there mortified and appalled at what had just happened; everyone except Captain Falcon, who was now screaming crazily and shooting his M16 rifle in the air. "YAAAAAHHH! You think you're done with me, motherfucker? Think again! I'm gonna show you my moves!" he screamed as he shot the gun in all directions and began running after the Predator. "NOOO! What are you doing, you fool? Get the hell back here!" Snake cried. But it was no use; Captain Falcon was gone. "Damn it all to hell! I've got to go after him and stop him before he does something stupid!" Snake said as he began to take off. But Dutch grabbed his arm and forced him back. "No, Snake! Let me go after him...and then I'll finish this once and for all!" Dutch said gravely. "What? Are you insane, man? He'll kill you!" Snake cried. "Do as you're told, soldier!" Dutch shouted.

Snake stopped cold; Dutch only screamed when he meant it. "They will need you, Snake! Get them out of here and back to the base...I've got a score to settle with this bastard!" Dutch said more softly. "Ok...here, take this! You may need it just in case!" Snake said as he handed him a pistol. Dutch looked at it and then at everyone else. "You all make good soldiers...now get the hell out of here!" Dutch said before running after Captain Falcon. "Come on! Let's get moving!" Snake cried as he took off. Everyone else followed him from behind, but Isabella would not leave without saying something to Dutch. "Dutch...be careful!" she shouted over to him. "You too! Make sure they get back to the chopper!" Dutch called back. Isabella only shook her head; she knew that this would not end well.

***Uh oh! Two Smash Bros down and it's now obvious that more people may die. The question is: who's it gonna be? Read on to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! ****In this thrilling chapter, Dutch and Captain Falcon go after the Predator...unaware of what trap they're running into. Meanwhile; our heroes begin making a run for it...only to run into more trouble. Warning: Contains _extremely_ graphic violence and gore; viewer discretion is advised!***

Captain Falcon was running after the Predator, shooting his M16 rifle at him but kept missing. "Just you wait, man! I'll kill you and avenge the deaths of my friends!" Captain Falcon screamed as he threw the empty gun away and drew out his pistol. Captain Falcon kept on running after the Predator, until he finally lost him in a row of trees. "Damn you! You won't get too far, asshole! Just you wait and see..." Captain Falcon screamed. Back behind him, Dutch carefully loaded his 50 caliber and began creeping after Captain Falcon. "Come on, you idiot! Quit making a fool of yourself! You're just asking to get yourself killed!" Dutch hissed.

Captain Falcon suddenly turned around and began to feel suspicious; he knew that someone was watching him. He turned back around and began walking away, whistling casually. Dutch wondered what the heck he was up to and began following him. "What the fuck are you doing, asshole? Get back here!" Dutch whispered. He followed Captain Falcon to a bunch of bushes...but then lost him. "What the hell? Where did you go, you stupid son of a..." Dutch cursed before a hand grabbed him from behind. Dutch reacted violently, but Captain Falcon was surprisingly strong and held him back, clamping his mouth shut. Dutch finally forced his hand off him and grabbed his neck, panting with fury. "What the fuck is your problem, man? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Dutch growled.

Captain Falcon put his finger to his lips. "Shh...look up there! Right past those trees...you see him?" Captain Falcon whispered as he pointed. Dutch moved closer and saw something; the Predator was invisible, but yet he could still see him standing on a rock behind a pair of trees. "Yeah! That's him all right; I knew he'd be back! Perhaps you're not as stupid as I thought after all, kid! Nice work!" Dutch whispered. "Think we can get him and catch him off guard?" Captain Falcon asked. "You better believe it! I'll go this way, while you flank him from that direction!" Dutch instructed as he pointed. "Ok...time to show him my moves!" Captain Falcon replied. "Same here, buddy! Same here..." Dutch muttered as he cocked and locked his 50 caliber. They both separated and began moving very quietly. But they were completely unaware that the Predator was watching them move away; now was his chance to make his own move.

Captain Falcon moved quickly and quietly over to a hole underneath a root. He began loading up his pistol, when all of a sudden a bright red laser of some kind was pointing at his face. "Huh? What the fuck is this?" Captain Falcon asked out loud as he tried shooing it away. But a low growling noise scared him shitless, and slowly Captain Falcon looked up. He gasped when the Predator stood towering over him, aiming his Shoulder Cannon at his head. "Mother..." Captain Falcon began before his head was blown off in a gory slimy pulp. His dead body fell into the crotch of the root and his blood oozed out of his head like a hose, and the Predator merely stepped over him as if he were a mere bug.

Meanwhile; Dutch was carefully walking around the place, but he stopped suddenly when he began to hear strange voices. "Turn around!" a voice whispered. Dutch quickly turned around, looking very suspicious. "Who's there? Falcon, is that you?" Dutch demanded sternly. "Over here!" another voice whispered. Dutch twirled around feeling both angry and scared. "Want some candy?" a little boy's voice asked. "Hahahahahaha!" a loud voice laughed. Dutch began to feel very frightened now; he knew who was toying with him. "Turn around! Over here! Hahahahahaha!" the voices repeated. "Falcon? Are you still there? Falcon?" Dutch whispered as he brushed past some bushes.

Suddenly to his sheer horror, he found a headless Captain Falcon bleeding stuck between the crotch of a root. "Hahahahahaha! Over here! Want some candy?" the voices said. Dutch turned around and felt both rage and terror grip his heart; the Predator was standing several feet in front of him. He flashed his eyes bright yellow and took aim with his Shoulder Cannon. Dutch quickly took aim with his 50 caliber and pulled the trigger. But as he did so, the Predator opened fire and completely blasted off Dutch's arm; causing him to scream out loudly and in agony.

As he stood there, his arm fell to the ground and the 50 caliber was still tightly clutched onto his hand and continued to fire the weapon! Predator suddenly began charging running around Dutch in the opposite direction to attack; Dutch used the last of his strength to reach for the pistol that Snake gave him. But before he could even aim, the Predator unsheathed his Wrist Blades and rammed them into Dutch's chest and held him the air! Dutch screamed loudly with pain as he was held up in the air, but the Predator roared even louder to cover his screams.

The echoes of the Predator's roar was heard from all around the mountain; the surviving Smash Bros and Isabella heard it and immediately began to feel dread and terror. "No! Dutch!" Isabella whispered. "Oh my God! He's killed them, Snake! He's killed them!" Samus cried. "No! Not Dutch!" Snake whispered. Link suddenly walked back to the log that they used to cross and stood in the middle of it; he looked fiercely determined. "Link? What the hell are you doing?" Snake demanded. Link tossed his shield and pack down the long drop, and drew out his sword. "Link...whatever it is you're doing, don't! Don't do it, Link! LINK!" Samus shrieked.

Link tore off his shirt and sliced his chest with his own sword and began mumbling something in an ancient language that the others couldn't understand. "What the fuck is he doing?" Samus screamed. "He's...he's making his last stand!" Chris said calmly as he began to understand. Link held his sword tightly and grimaced; he was not afraid to die. "Come on! We've got to go!" Snake said as he began running off. "But...but...Oh, God!" Samus sobbed as she ran off. Everyone else took off running, leaving Link behind. Link growled as he stood his ground. The Predator appeared a few moments later, armed with a spear. Link growled at the Predator, and the Predator just growled back.

Finally with a scream, Link charged towards the monster to attack. But it was the most fatal mistake of his young life. The Predator, with all his years and experience, merely held the spear out in front of him and rammed the thing into the elf's chest; barely missing his heart. Link cried out as he felt intense pain consume his body, and he dropped his sword when he lost all of his strength. The Predator pushed him off the spear and pressed a button that made it shrink, and put it over his shoulder. He then grabbed Link by the throat and unsheathed his Wrist Blades; Link, the legendary defender of Hyrule, was now going to be his new trophy. Link was sure to leave with a fight; he screamed viciously and loudly before the Predator rammed his Wrist Blades into his throat and tore out his spine.

Link's screams were heard from a mile away, and Samus could not contain the tears from her eyes as she knew what had happened. "No! What am I gonna tell Zelda?" Samus sobbed. But before she could be answered, the Predator's growl highly startled everyone. They slowly turned around...and found the Predator fully visible, holding the spine of Link in his hands. He held it up high and roared triumphantly; Samus burst into hysterical tears of mixed emotions. "Get out of here! NOW!" Isabella screamed as she fired her Dragunov SVD rifle at the Predator. The Predator took a hit, but it did no real damage to him. He merely jumped down and began charging towards Isabella. "Samus! Let's get out of here! RUN!" Snake cried. "But Snake!" Samus screamed. "GO! NOW!" Isabella cried fiercely as she began firing more bullets at the Predator. "I'll stay here with you!" Royce cried. "No! Just go; now! And that's an order!" Isabella screamed.

The Predator roared furiously as he savagely backhanded Isabella down to the ground. "Let's go! This way before he finds out we've escaped!" Shadow cried as he took off running. Royce hesitantly followed Shadow, Snake, and Samus; he could not help but cringe when she caught glimpses of the Predator savagely beating Isabella. Isabella was actually a lot stronger than she looked; she packed quite a punch when she finally jumped back up and hit the Predator in the face. But the Predator just shook it off and backhanded her again before kicking her against a tree. Isabella grunted as she was slammed against the tree and fell sitting down. She cried out in pain when she tried to stand back up, but she simply couldn't. The Predator had broken her bones and rendered her weak and defenseless. The Predator ominously began marching towards the downed Isabella, unsheathing his Wrist Blades for the kill.

But both of them were for in quite a surprise when Tank Dempsey came in screaming and blasting an M4 Assault Rifle in the air. "Get the fuck away from her! You want a trophy, then take me instead!" Tank Dempsey screamed as he blasted at the Predator. The Predator growled furiously as he took some hits, but Tank Dempsey would not stop peppering him with lead. The Predator finally fell back on the ground, giving Tank Dempsey the chance to run towards Isabella and help her up. "Dempsey!" Isabella cried. "It's all right! You can thank me later, but we've got to get out of here!" Tank Dempsey replied teasingly. He was quite surprised when Isabella punched him in the face. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Tank Dempsey cried angrily. "That was for leaving us!" Isabella exclaimed angrily. "I had to take time to cool off...where is everyone else, though?" Tank Dempsey asked as he held his bloody nose.

Isabella punched him in the face again; she was furious with Tank Dempsey right now. "Almost all of them are dead! Fox, Falco, Link, Captain Falcon, and now Dutch are dead because of you!" Isabella screamed. Tank Dempsey was a bit surprised when she said that. "Dutch is dead? No, that can't be!" Tank Dempsey exclaimed. "Well, it's true! None of this would've happened if you hadn't left us! They were right; you really are a coward!" Isabella said bitterly with tears of rage. Tank Dempsey shook his head in disbelief and anger when she said that. "NO! That is not true, Isabella! I'm not a coward! I just let my emotions get the best of me, that's all! It doesn't mean anything!" Tank Dempsey exclaimed angrily.

While Isabella and Royce engaged in a fierce argument, the Predator sneaked away and hid in a place right behind them. He quickly drew out his new weapons: The Razor Disks! He took aim for Isabella and threw them with a furious force, making the disks scream as they flew in the air. Tank Dempsey caught sight of this, and cried out as he pushed her away. "Isabella! Look out!" Tank Dempsey screamed as he ran towards her and shoved her away.

The disks hit Tank Dempsey with a deadly force, slicing off his arms. Tank Dempsey screamed in howling agony as he fell to his knees; the pain was unbearable. Isabella began screaming Tank Dempsey's name as she tried to run to him, but Tank Dempsey found the last of his strength to yell at her to get away. "NOOO! RUN AWAY, ISABELLA! RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! RUN AWAY NOW! GET TO THE HELICOPTER! IT'S OVER BY THE EMPTY SPOT NEAR THE WATERFALL! GO NOW AND SAVE THE OTHERS!" Tank Dempsey screamed fiercely.

Isabella sobbed with regret and pity as she took off running; Tank Dempsey was right all along. He actually had moved away to get a clearer signal and call in for a helicopter to pick them up, but she learned this at the last minute. She dared not to look back at Tank Dempsey and the Predator; she prayed that his death would be quick and painless. The Predator stood towering over Tank Dempsey, and the battle hardened marine just glared at him with fury. "All right then, motherfucker! You wanna kill me? Then go ahead; DO IT! I just hope you choke!" Tank Dempsey screamed. The Predator rammed his Wrist Blade into Tank Dempsey's neck and tore out his skull in a graphic splat of blood. He roared triumphantly as he held the trophy of the marine; his hunt was now near completion. All he had left to do was find and destroy the others...

***Uh oh! The Predator has made several trophies out of almost everyone, but he wants to kill _every single one_ of them! Who will he kill next? Will our heroes be able to find a way to escape him? Can they reach the helicopter in time? Tune in to find out!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is here! ****The Predator begins hunting down the last survivors, who are attempting to reach a helicopter that Tank Dempsey had called for earlier. Can they reach it in time before the Predator makes them his trophies? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains graphic violence, a few very disturbing scenes of gore and death, and a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Snake, Samus, Royce, Chris Redfield, Sonya, Jax, and Shadow ran on through the forests; they were sure that the Predator was chasing them. They were half right; Isabella found them and began to chase after them, but the Predator was actually chasing after Isabella. Everyone kept chasing each other and running until they finally reached an empty spot near a waterfall; there was a 100 foot drop down below that overlooked the entire valley. "Ah, shit! We're trapped!" Snake cursed as he skidded to a halt. "What are we gonna do now, Snake?" Samus cried. Suddenly Shadow drew out his guns and loaded them up quickly. "He's coming! I can hear him coming this way! Get ready!" Shadow cried as he knelt down on one knee and aimed.

Snake, Samus, and Chris drew out their pistols and did the same while Royce aimed his automatic shotgun. But they were all a bit surprised to find only Isabella running to them, panting frantically to catch her breath. "Isabella! It's you! But...how?" Royce asked in shock as she holstered her pistol. "Tank Dempsey...he came back and saved me! He...he sacrificed his life to save mine...and he called for a helicopter when he left us! I was wrong about him!" Isabella said as she burst into tears. The others gasped when she said that; they were _all_ wrong about Tank Dempsey. "No! Isabella, I'm so sorry!" Samus said as she embraced her. "I can't believe it...why would he do that for us?" Chris asked out loud. "Perhaps he wanted all of us to get home safely! Isabella...where did he say that the helicopter would pick us up?" Sonya replied.

Isabella sniffled a little as she tried to remember. "Um, I don't really know. He just said at the empty spot near the waterfall!" Isabella replied still crying. Suddenly; a helicopter was heard approaching their direction! "It's them! HEY! OVER HERE!" Snake screamed. Everyone screamed and hollered as they ran around waiving their arms in the air to get their attention. "Hey look! Down there! It's the survivors!" a pilot exclaimed. "Let's find a place to land this bird and then get the hell outta here!" another replied as he flew the helicopter over the waterfall. "Come on! Let's go!" Shadow cried as he took off running.

Everyone ran after him and up the waterfall; they were so excited to see the helicopter hovering above a shallow part of water several feet in front of them. "We made it, Snake! We actually made it! We're gonna go home!" Samus exclaimed with happy tears. "I know, Samus! It's a miracle!" Snake replied with tears of his own. They all made it to the helicopter, but Isabella was insistant on hurrying up. "Why don't you go in first, Isabella!" Samus said finally. Isabella wasn't about to argue, so she climbed aboard. Royce soon stepped inside, but as he offered to help anyone else could step inside, a huge explosion shook everyone out of place. "Whoa! What the hell was that, man?" a pilot exclaimed. "Oh shit! NO!" Snake cried. Another explosion took place very close to Snake and Samus, throwing them in the air and splashing them into the shallow water.

The helicopter began to take off when another explosion nearly shook it to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here under these conditions! I'm pulling out!" a pilot cried as he began taking off. "NO! Don't leave the others! You've got to save them!" Isabella shrieked. "Ma'am, I'm sorry! But we've gotta go!" another pilot shouted. "NOOO!" Royce screamed. Samus, Snake, Chris, Sonya, Jax, and Shadow pulled themselves together and watched in dismay as the helicopter began flying away. "NOOO! Don't leave us here!" Samus shrieked. "NO! COME BACK!" Snake shouted.

Suddenly; the Predator jumped down to a nearby rock and took aim at the helicopter. "Oh, no! NO! DON'T DO IT, YOU MURDERER!" Chris screamed. The Predator ignored his pleas and fired his Shoulder Cannon at the helicopter, blowing it up to pieces. Everyone onboard, including Isabella and Royce, screamed with absolute horror and agony as they were burned alive and then blown to pieces along with the helicopter. As the helicopter came crashing down in flames and violently exploded, the gory body parts from the shattered humans rained down in the water, bloodying it up. The force of the explosion and shockwave was so powerful, it sent Jax, Sonya, and Chris Redfield flying away and knocked them out cold as they crash landed onto the shore.

The Predator roared fiercely and triumphantly; Isabella, the second escaped prisoner from the Predator's home planet, was now dead. Samus stood there screaming with fury and loss, even though Snake and Shadow tried to hold her down and calm her. Suddenly, they all stopped dead cold with terror as the Predator slowly turned his head towards them and growled. Now the Smash Bros legends were going to be his trophies! Shadow stood up and glared at the evil creature, as the Predator just stared at him back. "Guys...when I say run, you run like hell outta here!" Shadow whispered. "NO! I'm not going to lose you too!" Samus screamed. "DO AS I SAY, OR YOU'LL BOTH DIE!" Shadow shouted.

The Predator turned his whole body around and jumped down to another rock and took aim with his Shoulder Cannon. "RUN! GO NOW AND GET OUTTA HERE! GOOOO!" Shadow screamed as he shoved Snake and Samus away. Samus screamed bloody murder as Snake grabbed her arm and ran off; they could both only look back in horror as Shadow spread his arms wide open...and be blown to pieces by the Predator's deadly aim. "RUN SAMUS! RUN!" Snake screamed as he and Samus ran across the shallow water. The Predator looked to the fleeing Smashers and chuckled evilly; he had a special planned trap in store for them. He jumped across the water and took off running towards the forest where he was sure that Snake and Samus would be running to.

Samus and Snake ran as quickly as they could towards the entrance to the forest, but Snake suddenly screeched to a stop. "Wait! Something's not right here..." Snake said. "The hell it is! Nothing's been going right this whole damn day!" Samus cried. Snake took out his pistol and aimed towards the entrance. "Snake! What are you doing?" Samus demanded. "You can't trick me that easily, fool! I'm not stupid!" Snake screamed as he fired his pistol at the direction of the forest's entrance. He emptied his entire clip of bullets at thin air, thinking he was shooting an invisible Predator. "Hmph! That'll show him not to mess with me!" Snake muttered with a wry smile. Samus looked over at the spot; there appeared to be nothing there. "Umm, are you sure you hit him? Because I don't see anything!" Samus began.

Suddenly with a loud splash, the Predator emerged from the water and grabbed both Snake and Samus from behind! Snake and Samus screamed and hollered as they tried to break free, but the Predator was too powerful. He walked across the shallow water carrying them by their faces towards the edge of the waterfall. He finally stopped over the edge of the waterfall and looked into their petrified faces for a long moment...and then he dropped them down the waterfall! Samus and Snake screamed loudly as they fell 100 feet down below to their apparent death. The Predator roared very loudly and victoriously; his hunt was finally completed now that the toughest warriors were all dead.

The Predator's roar was so loud, that it resonated throughout the entire mountain. The Predator was now the ultimate and dominant of species on the mountain; it was now officially his hunting grounds...and soon the whole entire Smash City would be his hunting grounds too. But that would have to wait; he was tired and wanted to rest before doing anymore major hunts in the big city. For now; he would return to his secret hideout and begin cleaning and polishing his new trophies.

The Predator's overconfidence had blinded him from the fact that Samus and Snake had survived the fall. Samus and Snake plummeted down into the ice cold water down below, but it wasn't enough to kill them. Both of them floated down into the water and floated around like rag dolls for a minute or two, but the finally came to and began rushing to the surface to gasp for air.

Snake was the first to pop out of the water and gasp sharply for air; he could see that they were in a spring. He began gasping before screaming out for Samus. "SAMUS! SAMUS! Where are you?" Snake screamed. Samus emerged out of the water, gasping frantically for breath. She began panicking when she thought that she was drowning, but she really wasn't. "SNAKE! I'm over here! HELP ME!" Samus screamed. "Samus! Hang on! I'm coming for you!" Snake cried as he began swimming over to her. Samus cried and panicked as she splashed madly around, but calmed down when Snake reached over to her and grabbed her. "Hang onto me! I'm gonna try and reach the shore; help me get there by kicking your legs!" Snake instructed softly as he began swimming towards the shore.

Samus did so, panting frantically as they reached the shore. They finally reached the shores and crawled onto the beaches, panting and gasping for air. They crawled a little more towards a sandy part and a little cave, where they finally sat up and laid back against the rocky wall to catch their breath. "Snake?" Samus gasped finally. "Yes, Samus?" Snake replied wearily. "We're...we're the only ones left, aren't we?" Samus asked tiredly. Snake sighed deeply. "Yes, Samus! We're the only ones left..." Snake replied as he fell on his back.

Samus crawled over to him, standing above him on all fours. "Snake? You look tired..." Samus said softly. Snake sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "Yes, Samus. I'm very tired!" Snake replied patiently. Samus smiled as she gently placed her hands on his wrists and lay down on top of him. Snake gasped slightly and shivered as Samus joined her body with his; she felt so cold. "Me too, babe! Me too...I'm too tired, actually! Too damn tired..." Samus whispered softly as she laid her head on his chest. Snake's heartbeat pounded against his chest and Samus could feel it against her face. "You're still nervous about being with me? Wow...you really are a sensitive guy, Snake!" Samus teased as she lifted her head up.

Samus giggled flirtatiously when Snake blushed bright pink; he felt so awkward with her laying on top of him like this. "It's ok, Snake! There's nobody here to see us...not even that horrible monster!" Samus said sweetly as she moved her face closer to his. Snake began to sweat nervously as Samus laid on top of him, face to face. Her beautiful bright blue eyes sparkled from the shimmering moonlight that reflected across the water, and her golden blonde hair seemed to glow from the moonlight. "Snake...why is it that you're so afraid of me? Why is it that you're a badass when you fight, but with me...you're like a scared little boy? Do I frighten you for some reason?" Samus whispered trying not to sound she was teasing him. "Yeah! I'll be the first to admit it, Samus! I'm scared of you and _for_ you! You're a good woman and an awesome fighter...but I feel so weak when I'm with you. Just...just looking at you makes me weak!" Snake replied sadly.

Samus smiled very sweetly as she placed her hands on his face and gently began caressing it. "I feel the opposite way when I'm with you! I feel much stronger and more confident in myself when I'm with you! I can't explain it, but that's how I feel!" Samus whispered passionately. Snake felt so stupid when she said that; how come she felt good about being with him, but he felt so dumb just being near her? "Snake...you're a good man and a great soldier! I don't think I'd even last this long out here if it wasn't for you...you've protected me and helped me a lot more than you think you have. I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Snake! I love you...so much!" Samus whispered even more passionately.

Snake sighed; he felt the same way, but he couldn't put it in words. "I love you too, Samus! I honestly don't think I would've made it this far if it hadn't been for you! You know a lot more about aliens than anyone else I know, and you're brave enough to withstand this horror! I'm going to be honest with you Samus: I'm scared shitless of this Predator! But I couldn't even live with myself if he ever hurt you!" Snake finally said with a heavy voice.

He was a bit surprised when Samus lowered her lips to his and kissed them softly, smothering them gently with passion. "I'm terrified too, Snake! I still have horrible nightmares and flashbacks of that day...and I'll never forget this day either! But I want to remember the positive things about this, now!" Samus replied sweetly. "What? How in the hell is there anything positive about all of this, Samus? All of our friends are dead and we're the only ones left alive! How is that positive?" Snake exclaimed angrily.

He was so shocked to have Samus grab his hands and reach up to her breasts as she sat up above him. She moaned softly as she made Snake reach his hands into her Zero Suit and fondle her breasts...and then she tore off the front of her Zero Suit and bared her large naked breasts. Snake must've been pinker than Kirby when Samus's breasts bounced and jiggled above his face. He wanted to say something to make her stop, but fell under her spell when she lowered her breasts down and began smothering them across his face. "Well...I think this is a lot more positive, don't you? You like that, Snake?" Samus asked in a sexy voice.

Snake groaned in pleasure; he couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah...this is much more positive!" Snake mumbled. Samus giggled as she began rubbing her large breasts all over Snake's face, and moaned in erotic pleasure as Snake began to lightly suck on her nipples. "Oh! Oh, Snake! You're so good, Snake! Oh God! OH!" Samus moaned as Snake grabbed her breasts and began sucking them harder. "Go ahead, Snake! Enjoy yourself! Do whatever you want with me; we're all alone and nobody's here to bother us! I want you to fully enjoy yourself tonight, Snake! Make me feel young and horny again, please!" Samus moaned as Snake played with her breasts.

Snake sat up and looked at Samus with a naughty smile on his face. "I already think you are, Samus! You always have been to me..." Snake said as he passionately kissed her lips. Samus moaned in pleasure as she began kissing him back; she reached down to Snake's pants and began unzipping them. Snake grunted and groaned as Samus stripped off his pants and tore off his shirt, and Samus offered no resistance as Snake tore off the rest of her Zero Suit.

The two lay down on top of each other and began making passionate love; it was the first time they had sex in over 3 months, and they were sure to make the best of it. Samus moaned and groaned as Snake held her by the wrists and began tongue wrestling with her. He beat her, and then moved down to and began slathering his tongue all over her breasts. Samus began moaning loudly in pleasure as Snake sloppily licked her boobs and sucked her nipples. "AH! Yes, Snake! YES! Suck my boobs harder, please! I missed this feeling so much! Snake! Don't stop, please!" Samus moaned as Snake began sucking her harder. "Mmm...your boobs taste so good, Samus! They're sweet and fluffy like marshmallows!" Snake moaned in pleasure. "OH! Now you're making me feel fat, Snake!" Samus whined. "I'm sorry...here, let me make it up to you!" Snake said as he began slinking down to her already wet vagina.

Snake began licking her wet pussy, making Samus squeal out in ecstasy. "OH! Oh, God! Oh yes...oh, Snake! That feels so good! Oh my God!" Samus cried out as Snake began sucking and slurping out her juices. Snake did this for several more minutes, making Samus go insane with pleasure and ecstasy. "AHH! Snake, keep going! Suck me harder! AH! My pussy...it misses you so much! Can you fuck me, Snake? Can you fuck me with your hard and lonely dick? Please!" Samus begged in a sexy voice. Snake chuckled as he inserted his hardened 9 inch manhood inside of Samus, making her squeal loudly with pleasure. "AAAAH! YES! YES, SNAKE! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD AND TIGHT!" Samus screamed.

Snake laid down on top of her in the missionary position and began thrusting deep into her, making Samus scream out with ecstasy. "AHH! Snake...you're the best! I love you so much! Please don't stop! Please don't stop! Keep fucking me until I cum! Please don't stop! OHH!" Samus cried as she held on tightly to Snake and began moving along with him. Both of them were already on the verge of an enormous orgasm, but they wanted it to be last a little longer. "OHHH! Snake! I'm cumming!" Samus cried as she sat up and fucked Snake faster. "Me too! I don't think I can hold it in much longer, Samus! I think I'm gonna blow!" Snake grunted as he picked up the pace. "Keep going, Snake! OHH! Oh, GOD! I think I'm..." Samus began before she squealed loudly.

Cum oozed out of her pussy, and got all over Snake's legs. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OOOOOHHHH, GOD! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Samus screamed as she squirted her juices all over the place. Snake cried out as he was pushed off of Samus and hosed his man goo all over Samus. She cried out and moaned in pleasure as Snake's seed oozed all over her face, breasts, and legs; she felt so good and high on sex right now. She fell on her back and moaned sexily as she began licking her face free of some cum and began masturbating. "Oh, Snake! You animal...you're such a bad boy! But I love you so much...come here and help me clean this off!" Samus said in a sexy voice.

Snake crawled over to Samus and laid on top of her, licking her face and breasts free of cum. She moaned and giggled naughtily as Snake cleaned her with his tongue. "I love you, Snakey! You're the best!" Samus said childishly as she smiled sexily at him. Snake kissed her lips and held Samus close to him for the rest of the night. "I will never leave you alone again, Samus Aran! I love you!" Snake whispered passionately. Samus grinned sweetly as she kissed his lips and caressed his body. "I love you too, Snake! That's all I want to hear from you right now...is how much you love me!" Samus whispered erotically as she began licking his face. The two had a brief French kissing contest...and then passed out through sheer exhaustion.

Meanwhile; Sonya, Jax, and Chris gasped loudly as they woke up on the shore of the river. "Oh my God! Jax...what just happened?!" Sonya gasped. "I can't remember. But I'm more worried about Snake and Samus...that monster could be out there going after them right now!" Jax said grimly. "Damn it...and we lost all hope when that thing destroyed our helicopter!" Chris muttered as he stood up. "We gotta find them before it's too late; but how are we gonna stop this thing?" Jax said as he helped up Sonya. "I don't know...he's not like anything we've ever gone up against before. Not even Scorpion or Kano matches in power with this creature." Sonya said.

Jax nodded his head grimly, when suddenly his radio began buzzing with static and warbled voices. "Huh? My radio...I think someone is trying to contact us!" Jax said as he whipped it out. "Well hurry up! We may have only one more chance!" Sonya said. Sonya grabbed the headset and tried to communicate with whoever was calling them. "Hello? Hello, this is Sonya Blade requesting assistance. There are only two of us left and most of our party is dead; we need immediate support. Over!" Sonya announced. "Roger that, Sonya Blade. Tell us your location, over!" a voice replied. "Yes! We're saved!" Sonya hissed. "But what about Snake and Samus? What if they're still alive?" Jax demanded. "We'll get to them...but we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Sonya snapped. "Well, I just hope it's enough!" Jax said as he shook his head and sighed.

***Umm...well there you have it for! Not much to say here, except that two Smashers decide to fight back, while the other two surivors attempt to return to base to get help So stay tuned for more, coming your way soon!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is up! ****In this chapter, Snake and Samus find out that the Predator is going back to Smash City for yet another hunting spree…but they soon decide that he's gonna have to go through hell if he wants to get anywhere near the city! They even decide to have a little fun while they're at it, but how far will they go until the Predator gets really pissed off? Read on to find out!***

While Samus and Snake made love that night, the Predator journeyed back inside of his cave that overlooked the entire valley and took care of his trophies. He brought the skulls and spines he collected and sorted them out in order. He ripped off the actual spines of his kills and then began cleaning and polishing the skulls. He sat down and began hosing down the skulls with a strange device that emitted steam and cleaning chemicals that made the skulls sparkly clean. He then grabbed the skulls and began polishing them.

He took the most time and effort to clean up the skull of Dutch; it was now his most prized possession. He growled softly in satisfaction as he petted the skull and placed it on a rock. He then placed Royce's skull next to Dutch, followed by Royce's Isabella's, Tank Dempsey's, Hawkins, and Link's. The Predator beamed with joy as he stared at his trophies; these were going to make fine trophies to show off back at home. The Predator then removed his Shoulder Cannon and began fixing it with some tools; it was a little overheated, but he could easily fix it.

After he fixed the Shoulder Cannon, the Predator put it aside and began to sharpen some more razor disks and some spears; he would have to start using these until the Shoulder Cannon was done cooling down. Then he took out his biggest spear and began sharpening it with a bone he saved from one of the skeltons of his captured trophies. He sharpended it furiously until sparks flew from it; it was now ready to pierce through almost anything. The Predator placed it near the wall and began walking towards a secret stash of bombs he hind underneath a rock. They were actually Plasma Grenades and Fire Bombs; he could use these later.

He grabbed them and put them in his pockets before walking back to his spear. He picked all of his other weapons and geared up; he was going to start looking for a place to go hunting for tomorrow. But before he left, he grabbed Dutch's skull and stabbed through his spear as a decoration; now he was ready. He walked out of the cave and stood over the edge of a cliff and let out a loud triumphant roar, causing his roar to echo throughout the entire mountain.

Samus and Snake woke up abruptly as they heard the Predator's roar; they knew he was going to start hunting again soon. "Oh no! Snake, he's gonna go hunting again!" Samus whispered tearfully. "Oh no, he won't! This is the final straw, Samus! If he wants to go hunting...then he's gonna have to go through us first! He started this battle...and now we're gonna end this war!" Snake vowed as he stood up. He put his pants and shirt back on before he grabbed out his knife. Samus stood up and got dressed in her Zero Suit and began following him; she felt a little brave, but was also a little confused. "Snake! What are we gonna do? How in God's name are we gonna stop that monster?" Samus asked as she ran next to his side. "I'm not sure yet, Samus! But let's find out where he's going first before we make up our minds!" Snake replied.

They walked through the forest for a little while until they reached an empty road; it was dark outside now. "What time is it, Snake?" Samus asked. "I can barely see, but I think it's 10:00!" Snake replied as strained to look at his watch. "It's so dark out, Snake! How are we gonna find him?" Samus asked. "I don't know...maybe he'll find us!" Snake said. "I hope he doesn't, Snake!" Samus whispered. "Yeah...me too!" Snake replied. They both walked down the road for a little while, until they reached a small town. It was surprisingly empty; nobody was here. "Wait a minute, Snake! Where is everyone?" Samus exclaimed. "They must've evacuated when the murders began! They're safe for now, so that's important!" Snake said as he looked around. Suddenly; a loud noise was heard. "What was that?" Samus cried. "Shh! Look over there...it's him!" Snake shushed as he crouched down and pointed.

He was right; the Predator jumped down on the rooftop of a gas station from a very tall tree. He began scanning the area with a red laser for any signs of life, but had no luck...yet. "Oh God! What if he finds us, Snake? What are we gonna do?" Samus sobbed as she crouched down next to Snake. "I don't get it! There's nobody here, yet he thinks he can...wait a second! I know what he's doing, Samus!" Snake whispered. "What?" Samus asked. "He's looking for a new hunting grounds! Oh God!" Snake said as he suddenly realized something. "What? What's wrong?" Samus whispered. "This town...it's close to Smash City! If he finds out about the highway, people are in grave danger Samus! We've got to stop him!" Snake said. "But how?" Samus exclaimed. "Shh! Get down!" Snake shushed as he pushed Samus and himself down behind a large truck near a junkyard.

The Predator jumped off the roof and began scanning the streets with his red laser. "What's he doing? Can he see us?" Samus whispered. "No...at least I hope not!" Snake replied softly. The Predator actually walked past them as he began scanning the streets some more and then finally gave up; there was nothing here that particularly interested him as far as he could tell. Snake and Samus sighed in relief as the Predator walked away. "He's gone!" Snake whispered. "Good...now what do you say we start building some weapons and traps the old fashioned way and give him a surprise when he comes back?" Samus replied. Snake smiled. "I love the way you're thinking, Samus! Let's get to work!" Snake said.

Both of them began scrounging around the junkyard for anything they could possibly find to use; they found some gas containers, sharp metal and glass objects that they could use as traps, and some highly flammable stuff that they could probably use as distractions. "What we need is some gunpowder, Samus! That may be useful!" Snake said as they began sorting stuff. "Hey! A gun store is over there! We could probably use stuff from there, Snake!" Samus exclaimed as she caught sight of an empty gun store. "That's it! It's brilliant! Come on!" Snake said as he and Samus took off running to the store.

They busted down the door and began breaking down cabinets and glass, stealing as many explosives and gunpowder as they could. They ran back to the junkyard and sorted the stuff out again, but they figured that they were going to need some more stuff. "What else could we possibly use? There's gotta be something!" Snake thought out loud. "I know! We should probably steal some laundry stuff and make explosives out of those and maybe even get some stuff from that grocery store nearby; that might have something we could use!" Samus suggested as she caught sight of the stores. "Good idea! I'll get some more sharp objects and some rope, while you go get the laundry stuff!" Snake said as they took off.

They broke inside of the grocery store and began stealing lots of things. Snake stole some rope, rubbing alcohol, car batteries, more gasoline, a crossbow, some arrows, and some firecrackers. Samus stole some pipes, bleach, cleaning spray, some rags, bottles, matches, and sharp knives. They both met up at the junkyard again and sorted the stuff out once again; all they had to do now was start thinking and building. "Ok...let's start building some of these traps and weapons, Samus! We better hustle before the Predator shows up again, though!" Snake said. "Ok...you start building the weapons, and I'll work on the traps!" Samus replied.

They went straight to work. Snake took apart the arrow heads and replaced them with some explosives he built from some pipes stuffed with cotton, gunpowder, and some strings. He also built some pipe bombs by filling them up with gunpowder and rags, made some chemical weapons mixed with bleach, cleaning spray, and gasoline, and began spreading out some gunpowder in places he was sure the Predator would be sneaking around in. He then took apart the car batteries and began building them into landmines and bombs by removing some wires and filling up empty holes with gunpowder, and then took extra careful time to make some firecracker traps and firecracker arrows.

While Snake built the weapons, Samus began spilling out bleach and cleaning chemicals in different places. She spilled some all over the car garage, in front of stores, near some abandoned cars, and even near the gas station. She also sprinkled some gunpowder near some higly flammable items like gas tanks and explosive engines; she even carefully planted some firecrackers inside of the engines of some parked cars and firmly planted sharp objects like knives and needles all over the sidewalks and streets. She climbed up to a rooftop and planted a car battery near a billboard sign. She took out the wires and replaced them with some very carefully timed capsules of higly flammable liquid bombs she made before setting the traps all over town.

After a few hours; Samus and Snake met together at the junkyard "Think he'll come this way?" Snake asked. Suddenly; a loud explosion was heard from next door. The force was so violent, that it forced Samus and Snake on the ground. "Does that answer your question, Snake?" Samus teased. "What the hell was that?" Snake cried. "It's one of my traps! Let's sneak around and see what happened!" Samus said with a sneaky grin. They both crawled quietly out of the freezer and out through the back door; a massive billboard sign exploded and the Predator was seen running through the alleys, screaming angrily as firecrackers exploded alongside some flaming liquids that lit up fromt the sparks flying from above.

Snake couldn't help but stifle a laugh; it was actually quite funny to see the Predator freaking out like this. "Samus...you are a genius!" Snake chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Samus giggled as she darted towards a carefully streamed line of cleaning chemicals next to a pile of newspapers. She lit up a match and took off running before the newspapers made a huge bonfire and exploded like a small bomb. The Predator growled furiously as he ran out of the alley and began blasting his Shoulder Cannon in all directions; he was so pissed about being tricked. He knew that there were humans inside of this town, and he was going to kill them when he found out who they were.

Samus and Snake had to force themselves not to laugh, but they nearly failed. "Samus! You're so mean; look at him!" Snake laughed. "I know! I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid!" Samus giggled. "Me too! Oh, watch this!" Snake chuckled as he crouched down and lit a line of gunpowder that travled all the way to the gas station. The fire travled all the way over to the gas station and exploded violently, causing the Predator to freak out. But even as he tried to run away in the streets, he screamed in howling agony as he kept stepping all over sharp objects that Samus and Snake left out.

Snake and Samus could no longer control themselves; they burst into laughter as they watched the Predator freak out like an idiot like in the cartoons they used to watch as kids. "Come on, Samus! We better get outta here!" Snake said at last. "Yeah...we should hurry up!" Samus said as she wiped away tears from her hard laughter. But as they walked away, Predator heard their laughter and snarled with rage. He began to follow them from behind and unsheathed his Wrist Blades; nobody ever made a fool of the Predator and got away with it!

Samus and Snake traveled through the woods, laughing their heads off. They finally quieted down as they reached an empty spot near a shallow spring and they both sat down to rest near the water. They took a quick drink and sat down together on a log, holding hands and smiling. "Snake...I don't know what I'd do without you! You make me feel so young and happy; like I'm a kid again!" Samus said sweetly as she caressed his face. "I feel the same way about you, Samus! I love you!" Snake replied. "I love you too, Snake! Come here and kiss me!" Samus said passionately as she kissed his lips. Samus and Snake had a makeout session that lasted for 10 minutes; they wound up on the ground laying on top of each other from kissing so passionately.

Suddenly, though not surprisingly, a spear was launched into their direction and barely missed them by an inch! Samus and Snake gasped in horror as they realized what was happening. "Oh, shit! I think we made him mad!" Snake whispered. "I think we did, too! Come on, we better find a place to hide!" Samus replied quietly. They both quickly crawled away over near some trees close to the spring, but they were completely caught off surprise when the Predator fired his Shoulder Cannon at their direction from behind. Thankfully they weren't hit, but the force of the explosion was so great, it forced them into the air and made them splash into the water down below.

Samus and Snake freaked out as they found themselves in the water, but they finally managed to swim away to the opposite end of the shore and underneath a rock. Both of them were so cold and freezing that they shivered. "Snake? I'm so cold!" Samus shivered. "Me too! Come here and let me get you warm!" Snake said as he grabbed her to give her some of his body heat. But before they could do anything else, a loud splash was heard. "What was that?" Samus gasped. "Oh, no!" Snake muttered. "He's...he's coming this way, isn't he Snake?" Samus whispered.

Suddenly; the Predator emerged out of the water growling furiously as he stood up. His cloaking device was now ruined, but he was too angry to even care about that. He began scanning the area in search of the humans who humiliated him, but found nothing. "Don't...move! It's our only chance! Don't even breathe!" Snake whispered almost inaudibly as he tightly held Samus and held her mouth shut. The Predator looked over at their direction and took aim with a red laser. "Oh, God! No, no, no!" Samus squealed as she tightly closed her eyes. The Predator opened fire with his Shoulder Cannon...and hit a bat.

Snake and Samus cringed as the sparks flew down on them, slightly burning them. The Predator walked away grumbling angrily; the humans weren't here as far as he could tell. "What? He couldn't see us?" Snake whispered. "Why? Why couldn't he see us?" Samus shivered. Suddenly when they both felt so cold, they realized why the Predator couldn't see them. "He can't see us if we're cold!" they both said together. They watched the Predator climb up a tree, still grumbling angrily. "Samus...do you have any weapons on you?" Snake whispered. "Yes...I brought a small pack with me. It's full of molotovs and your bow and arrows. You think we can finish him here?" Samus asked. "You better believe it!" Snake replied.

***Samus and Snake made a big mistake pissing off the Predator, didn't they? But since they know his weakness, can they use it against him? Tune in to find out!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! ****In this epic chapter, Snake and Samus learn to use the Predator's weakness against him and try to destroy him in a final showdown. The question is: will it work? Read on to find out!***

Snake and Samus snuck over to a heavily wooded area and began building yet another trap. This time; they were sure that this would work. They built some spiny traps from sticks and hid them with some leaves, and they worked together to build a trap that was very similar to the swinging log trap they built with Dutch earlier. As they finished building everything, they gathered and collected the last of their weapons. All they had left was the crossbow with some exploding arrows and molotovs, but that would work out just fine.

They walked over to a mud hole and began covering themselves with mud; it was nice and cool, and would be perfect for keeping them hidden from the Predator's sight. "This is genius! Why didn't we think of this before?" Samus whispered excitedly. "Shh! Don't give ourselves away, Samus! He may not see us, but he can probably still hear us!" Snake shushed. "Oh! Sorry..." Samus whispered. They covered themselves up until they were as black and dirty as the ground below them; there was no way the Predator would be able to see them now. They walked over to a cliff; it had a long drop that overlooked a good part of the valley. Now they were ready, and all they needed to do was bring the Predator here. Samus gave him a stick and lit it up, and Snake grabbed it from her. He held it up high and let out a loud battle cry; he was challenging the Predator to come get them. Samus cried out with him; their loud cries were heard echoing throughout the entire valley.

Suddenly; they were greeted with the Predator's loud roaring. He had accepted their challenge! "That's our cue, Samus! Get ready...he'll be coming soon!" Snake instructed quietly. Samus nodded her head and took off running to her hiding spot near the trees. Snake crouched down to the ground and began crawling towards a log that served as a bridge from across a long drop of the valley. He crawled ever so slowly and found the Predator coming to his direction; he was invisible thanks to his cloaking device. "Yeah...that's it, pal! Just keep on coming...we've got you now!" Snake whispered. The Predator growled as he began scanning the area with a red laser; he knew that the humans were here somewhere, but he didn't know where. Through his thermal scanners, all he could see was blue. There were no signs of heat or life anywhere. The Predator grumbled angrily as he began marching across the log. Snake was hanging on underneath the log and was ever so carefully planting some homemade bombs he made ahead of time made from gunpowder.

As the Predator finally reached the other side, Snake climbed back up to the top of the log and quickly waived his arms; the trap was now set and ready. Samus nodded back and swung on a vine to another tree, and took Snake's crossbow. She quickly aimed at the spot where Snake was, and luckily for him he jumped off before Samus opened fire. A huge explosion took place and scared the living hell out of the Predator as he stumbled forward. The log was blown in half; thus creating a trap for the Predator in the woods. There was no way he could escape from Snake and Samus now.

Enraged, the Predator began firing his Shoulder Cannon in all directions; just barely missing Samus from the trees. Snake crawled behind the Predator, carrying a molotov. He waited for the Predator to stop firing, and then threw the bottle in a direction opposite of Samus's direction. The Predator immediately cried out in confusion as the flames burst near him; now he knew that _he_ was the prey. Snake immediately took off running towards the trees as the Predator began freaking out about the fire. The Predator ran towards the flames and began firing his Shoulder Cannon in all directions, but he hit nothing. Snake quickly climbed up the tree next to Samus; they had to try their hardest not to laugh out loud.

As the Predator finally began to calm down, his sense were now alerting him of something strange. He began sniffing the air and then growled with fury; there _were_ humans here after all! Samus handed Snake the crossbow, and he took aim. But Samus and Snake were not expecting the Predator to turn around so suddenly and fire his Shoulder Cannon at their direction! The Predator kept shooting at the trees, barely missing Snake and Samus by an inch of their lives. The Predator finally stopped when his Shoulder Cannon began overheating, and he growled in frustration as he had to put it away. Instead, he began arming himself up with some spears to shoot at the unseen enemy.

Snake and Samus stood still as the trees when the Predator began walking towards their direction, and moved nothing of their bodies as he began scanning the trees with his red laser. The Predator growled in frustration as he still found no signs of life, but he wouldn't give up so easily. He jumped up towards a tree and began climbing up to their direction. Samus and Snake gasped as they saw him coming towards their direction, but chose not to move.

The Predator stalked around the trees as he began searching for his prey, but he found no signs of any movement or life. He growled softly as he climbed across a huge branch and up towards the top of one of the trees; the tree that Samus and Snake were hiding in. They both held their breath as the Predator made it to the top and began looking around at the treetop. Through his thermal scanners, the Predator found nothing but blue...until he caught sight of something bright red very close to Samus. He growled in anger as he began stomping towards Samus, who barely let out a gasp.

She and Snake were so surprised that the Predator _still_ caught no sight of them and instead attacked a monkey. The monkey screeched in horror as the Predator grabbed it by its neck and snapped the poor thing in half. He threw the dead monkey down the tree and began grumbling alien curses; was he being tricked or could he still not see them? He jumped down from the tree and landed on another branch of another tree, giving Snake and Samus enough time to sigh in relief. They slowly began moving away from their hiding spots, when suddenly Samus tripped. Snake caught her in time, but their movements caused the branch to move.

The Predator immediately turned around and caught sight of the branch's movements; he began growling angrily as he realized that the humans were hiding from him and tried to escape. He took aim and began scanning for anymore signs of movement or heat. Samus and Snake dared not to move, but they suddenly began to sweat. The Predator turned back to the direction of Snake and Samus; he caught sight of yellow and red. He was about to fire, when Samus suddenly threw down a rock to divert his attention. The Predator followed the movements of the rock with his scanners, and then looked back up again. The colored targets were gone. The Predator scowled with anger as he jumped off the tree and began moving on the ground. But he suddenly heard noises and sounds nearby; the humans were escaping on foot! He took aim to the nearest sign of movement and fired one of his spears, barely missing Snake and Samus. He growled in fury as he began chasing after the now semi-invisible humans; now he knew that they were here, and all he had to do now was find them and kill them once and for all.

Snake and Samus ran as fast as they could towards a small cave; perhaps they could still find a way to lose the Predator here, or at least keep him here long enough to reach back to their trap. They crawled inside, careful not to make too much noise. But Snake accidentally knocked over a rock, and cursed as the rock fell down the rocky cave and towards the forest. The Predator caught sight of this rock and immediately began jumping towards their direction; he could jump really far and really high. Snake and Samus quickly took off to a small hole and hid there when the Predator began coming inside of the cave. He turned on his red laser and began scanning for the human's presence. So far, there was nothing.

The Predator was about to come closer to their direction, when Snake grabbed a small rock and threw it to divert his attention. It worked, because the Predator turned around and fired his spear at the wall. Snake and Samus slowly began crawling out of the hole and towards the exit, when they suddenly heard the footsteps of the Predator behind them. They got down to the ground and froze, hoping that the Predator wouldn't see them. They were extremely lucky that the Predator didn't notice them, as he just merely stepped over them. He looked around the caves one more time, and then finally began leaving the cave and heading back to the woods. Snake and Samus stood up and crouched behind a large rock, and watched as the Predator began retreating deeper into the woods. They sighed; perhaps he had finally given up. "He's gone! He's finally gone..." Snake whispered. "Thank God! Come on Snake! Let's get outta this place; it gives me the creeps!" Samus said softly. "All right...but let's keep it quiet; you never know if he may want to come back again!" Snake replied. "Ok...you lead the way, Snake!" Samus said.

They both silently walked down the hill and began sneaking over to a watering hole to wash the mud off their bodies. Snake led Samus down into the water and they both plunged themselves deep inside the water, letting the mud wash off their bodies. They finally resurfaced and began crawling up to shore; they were tired but happy. They both leaned against a log, panting to try and catch their breath. But they were also happy to be together and alive. "Snake...you were so brave! Thank you for protecting me!" Samus whispered sweetly as she reached her hand out and touched him. "Thanks...you were brave too, Samus! I'm glad that you're alive." Snake replied softly. Samus smiled warmly as she climbed on top of him, holding his hands.

She started to kiss him, until something horrible happened that scared the hell out of them. Samus and Snake gasped in absolute horror as the Predator had pinned his Wrist Blades between them, trapping them both! He finally caught the humans that were making a fool of him, and now he was sure to make their deaths horrifyingly painful and agonizing before turning them into his trophies. He growled with fury as he tore Samus off of Snake, throwing her aside into the water. "NOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" Samus shrieked. It was too late; the Predator grabbed Snake by the neck and slammed him against a rock. He held Snake by the neck against the rock, glaring into his eyes. But what happened next was a fight that both of them would never forget...

***Uh oh! Predator looks pretty angry, doesn't he? Will they be able to stand up against the Predator's primitive fury? Stay tuned to find out!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! ****In this epic final showdown, Snake and Samus go up against their toughest enemy ever as the Predator unleashes his primitive wrath and fury on them. Will they be able to survive against one of the biggest, meanest, and most deadly of all alien hunter warriors? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains graphic and bloody violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

The Predator growled with menace as he pinned Snake against the wall; he looked at Snake's face through his thermal scanners, as if studying him. Snake couldn't find the strength to break free from his steel grip, and poor Samus was so terrified that she could barely move. She looked at the hulking monster pinning Snake against the wall by his neck; this creature was probably the most horrifying alien she had ever encountered and dealt with before. She could only sob in horror as she watched her tough as nails boyfriend being held against the rocky wall by this mean monster.

Snake panted as the Predator tightly gripped his neck and studied his face. Finally; the Predator dropped Snake to the wet ground and walked away. Snake coughed and wheezed violently trying to catch his breath, and could barely lift his head up to look at the Predator. Suddenly the Predator grabbed Samus and threw her against Snake, making them both cry out in pain from the collision. The Predator walked up to them and towered over them, making Snake and Samus very frightened and suspicious. After a few minutes of looking at them, the Predator decided to make himself known to these humans.

After all; they had survived this long up against him, and it was Predator tradition to reveal one's self to an enemy if they lived long enough during a hunt. He slowly reached for his head and plucked off a tube, making a hissing noise. He then tore off his Shoulder Cannon and tossed it into the water, making a splash. He plucked off another tube from his head, and then tore off a gauntlet and threw it aside. "Snake...what's going on? What's he doing?" Samus asked with a heavy voice. "I don't know...but I think we're about to find out!" Snake replied gravely.

The Predator removed one last tube...and slowly removed his mask. As he dropped it to the ground, Samus and Snake gasped in absolute horror and disgust at what they saw. Their eyes were widened with shock and terror as they saw the true hideous face of the Predator; all gnarly, blackened, scaly, and menacing looking. The Predator had bright yellow eyes, a piranha like set of teeth, and his brain poking out of his forehead! The Predator roared loudly and furiously as he spread his arms apart; he was ready to tear them to pieces.

Snake and Samus was so horrified at this sight, but they were also highly disgusted from the sight of such an ugly monster. "You are one _ugly_ motherfucker!" Snake cried. The Predator growled sneeringly as he began stalking over to them. Samus grabbed a nearby stick and whacked it against the Predator's face as hard as she could, but it broke against his face and only made him angry. "Oh, shit! Bad idea..." Samus muttered. The Predator snarled as he savagely backhanded Samus away from the wall and into the water; Samus cried out in pain as she felt her nose break and blood flew out as she fell into the water. "Hey! Don't touch her, you ugly son of a bitch!" Snake growled as he stood up to attack.

But the Predator backhanded him away, making him cry out as he was smashed against the wall. The Predator grabbed Snake and threw him back into the water; he was going to make damn sure he made these two humans suffer. Snake coughed and gagged as he attempted to stand back up, but the Predator kicked him in the stomach and forced him into the air and onto solid ground again. Snake groaned in misery as he felt his bones aching and his internal organs bleeding. He spat out blood and tried to stand back up again, but the Predator would not let him. He grabbed Snake by the collar and punched his face, sending him flying into a tree.

Samus finally managed to stand back up and charge towards the Predator screaming with fury. She managed to halfway tackle him to the ground, but the Predator grabbed her by the hair and pounded his fist against her face. Samus screamed in pain as she fell face down to the ground, but she would not give up without a fight. She got to her knees and spat blood and then growled with anger as she punched the Predator's face. The Predator did not even flinch, and he merely backhanded away and into a tree next to Snake.

Both of them were already getting weak, bloody, and bruised; but they were not about to quit. "Is that all you got, pussy face? Huh? Is that all you can do? Come on!" Samus sputtered as she spat more blood and a tooth out. The Predator growled furiously as swung his massive fist towards Samus. She barely missed his fist, but was shocked that he shattered the hardened tree with such a savage force. Snake got up and tried to punch the Predator, but he instead felt his ribcage breaking as the Predator kicked him away. Snake cried out as he was kicked away and into the ground, and his breathing became very labored as he held his right side.

Samus grunted as she tried to hit the Predator again, but the savage monster punched her in the face and forced her away next to Snake. She began crying out in pain as she held her broken face; her nose was broken, her eyes were swollen, and she was missing teeth. The Predator growled as he began stomping towards the wounded warriors, and he unsheathed his Wrist Blades. Samus and Snake cried out in pain as they helped each other up, but they finally managed to get up on their feet and run away. The Predator growled furiously as he began chasing them through the woods; he could easily see them now that they were hot and sweaty. Actually; even without his mask, he could see pretty good through his natural infrared vision.

Samus and Snake ran awkwardly; they were in so much pain. "Come on Snake! We gotta get back to the trap...we'll try and finish him off there! Don't give up, Snake!" Samus cried between coughs. Suddenly, Snake cried out as he tripped and fell; his ankle was horribly twisted. "AHH! God damn it...it hurts! I can't move on anymore, Samus! Just...just go on without me!" Snake cried out in agony as he held his ankle. "No! I'm not leaving you! Get up, Snake! Get up!" Samus screeched panically. But as she saw the Predator coming their way, a fire snapped inside of her soul. She would net let snake die to this monster no matter what. "GET UP ON YOUR FEET, SOLDIER! MOVE!" Samus shouted furiously as she yanked him up to his feet and began dragging him away.

The Predator sneered and snarled as he began catching up to them; now that they were wounded, he could easily finish them off. He took out one of his Razor Disks and threw it at them, barely missing them. But it bounced off a rock and hit Samus on the leg, making her scream out in pain. But she kept on running towards the trap; still dragging Snake with her. The Predator jumped on a tree and then lunged in front of Samus and Snake, roaring menacingly. "Aww, shut up!" Samus cried fiercely as she dropped Snake into the hidey hole near the trap. "Samus! DON'T!" Snake shouted. But Samus already began furiously swinging punches around at the Predator, hitting him with all her strength.

But the Predator appeared to laugh as he punched her even harder; in the face and in the stomach. Finally he grabbed Samus by the neck and slammed her head against a rock, knocking her out cold. "NOOOO! SAMUS!" Snake screamed. The Predator growled furiously as he grabbed the back of her head and aimed his Wrist Blades for the final kill. But Snake would see this monster in hell before he touched her again. "HEY! Why are you wasting your time with her, you ugly maggot faced cretin? Kill me instead!" Snake shouted. The Predator looked at him and growled, but he still wanted to kill Samus. "What's the matter, asshole? Too chicken to kill a man? You think killing a woman is gonna make you look tough? Well it doesn't; it just makes you look weak and cowardly!" Snake cried.

The Predator stopped as he let go of Samus and turned around to face Snake; _nobody _dared to call him weak or a coward. He growled furiously as he began stomping towards Snake. Snake chuckled as the Predator stomped closer to him; he was getting closer and closer to the spiky stick trap. "Come on, you ugly bastard! DO IT! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!" Snake screamed. The Predator growled as he began crouching down to reach him, but he noticed something strange about the leaves and stick above him. "LOOK AT ME! I'M OVER HERE! GO AHEAD AND KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!" Snake screamed louder. The Predator removed the leaves and snarled; the foolish humans thought that they could outsmart him by leading him to a trap. "QUIT FUCKING AROUND AND KILL ME! I'M RIGHT HERE! KILL ME! KILL ME!" Snake roared. The Predator snickered as he walked around the trap and jumped in front of Snake; now he was going to get it. He grabbed Snake by the neck and pointed his Wrist Blades at his neck; his spine would soon be his.

But as miracles and fate dictates, a miracle happened. Samus had the strength to stand up on her own feet and rush over to save Snake. She snuck around the trap and found the trigger of the trap. She saw Snake and the Predator, and then she quickly calculated exactly when to strike. She finally stood up and cupped her hands to call out. "HEY, ASSHOLE! THINK FAST!" Samus screamed before she kicked down a stick and released a homemade pulley system that held an enormous log above in the air by a rope. The Predator looked up and dropped Snake, giving him enough time to escape before the massive log crashed on top of the monster and crushing him.

Snake panted frantically to catch his breath, but he was so happy that Samus was still alive. Samus ran to Snake and hugged him tightly, sobbing happily as she kissed him. "Oh, Snake! We did it! We finally did it; we beat him! We won!" Samus cried joyfully. "Yes...yes we did! But you killed him; I just sort of helped you out..." Snake gasped. "No! We both did it, Snake! We both killed him! We did it together..." Samus said softly as she caressed his face. Suddenly; the log began to move and low growling noises were heard. Snake and Samus turned around and stared in disbelief; how in the hell was this even possible, they wondered.

Snake and Samus sighed deeply, but they knew what to do next. Snake grabbed out his knife and Samus grabbed a rock; they were going to finish this off once and for all. As they walked closer towards the log, they saw green slimy blood strewn everywhere. They finally reached the Predator and rose their weapons up for the final kill...but they stopped as they saw the Predator's face. He was completely bloodied up and coughing and spitting up blood; he was mortally wounded, but still lived. But there was also a grave expression on the Predator's face and made Snake and Samus very confused. But they realized what was going on after they stared at him; the Predator was in disbelief that he was defeated.

Snake and Samus lowered their weapons, but still stared at the monster with such surprise and confusion. Just what was this monster? "What the hell are you?" Snake and Samus asked. They were very shocked and even scared to hear the Predator reply back. "**_What...the hell...are you?_**" the Predator asked in low gutteral demonic voice. He moved his hand over and touched his gauntlet. It opened up and he began pressing buttons, confusing Samus and Snake even more.

Suddenly; the device began beeping ominously as weird alien numbers began flashing on a tiny screen of the gauntlet. The Predator began to laugh ominously; if he was going to die, he would not die alone! Snake was still confused, but Samus gasped in sheer horror as she realized what was going on. "Samus? What's wrong?" Snake asked. "Run!" she whispered. "What? What is it?" Snake demanded. "RUN! He's set a suicide bomb!" Samus screamed. "What? Oh shit!" Snake mumbled. "_**You...lose!**_" The Predator said before bursting into maniacal laughter.

Samus and Snake took off like rockets; they had to get as far away as possilbe before the bomb went off. As they ran, they heard the most sinistera and evil laughter coming from the Predator. He laughed uproariously as he laid there in the forest; he would finally die with honor after so many years of hunting and killing, but he was sure that these fools would die along with him. Samus and Snake were about two miles away by the time the bomb went off; everything went white after they both jumped down a hole for cover.

Back at the military base; everyone began panicking when an extremely loud noise and explosion took place in the distance and created a massive shockwave that caused a blackout. Everyone cried out in dismay and wonder as they saw a huge mushroom cloud in the distance; Colonel Campbell was just one of the many people who watched this. "Oh, no! Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAKE!" Colonel Campbell screamed. The mushroom cloud was seen from about a 100 mile radius; almost large enough for people from the outskirts of Smash City to see it.

Actually; the Smash Bros back at the Smash Mansion felt the explosion's shockwave from the far distance and all cried out in wonder and horror as they saw a large mushroom cloud in the distance over by the mountains. "What is that?" Peach exclaimed. "Is it an atomic bomb?" Ness cried. "Mama Mia!" Mario wowed. Zelda looked over at the distance with tears sweltering in her eyes; she hoped to God that her friends weren't in that explosion. "No!" she whispered as she hung her head low and cried. "Come on! Let's go get a closer look!" Sonic cried as he took off. "Wait! Mama Mia, Sonic! It could be dangerous!" Mario exclaimed as he chased him. "Wait for us!" Pit cried as he took off flying.

The Smash Bros ran up to get a closer look, but were surprised to find a large bus waiting for them. "Get inside, guys! I think you may need to see and hear about this!" the Pokemon Trainer said sadly. As everyone got inside of the bus, they were surprised to find a bunch of saddened people inside. Something terrible must've happened, they realized. As they approached the military base near the mountains, the Smash Bros were astounded to find a huge crowd of people there. But they were also astounded to still see the mushroom cloud in the distance. "What's happening?" Peach demanded. "You'll see..." the Pokemon Trainer replied with a heavy voice.

As they got off the bus, everyone moved aside and took off their hats and bowed their heads. "What's going on, here? Where is my husband?" Zelda demanded angrily trying to hide her tears. Sonya Blade, Jax, and Chris Redfield walked up to the Smash Bros with the saddest look on their faces. "I'm...so sorry for your loss! I really am...but your friends...they died honorably trying to track down the killer...I'm sorry!" Chris said sadly.

Zelda broke down into hysterical sobs; all her friends, including Link, were gone. "NOOOO! LINK! WHY, DEAR GOD? WHY?" Zelda wailed. "Oh, no!" Mario exclaimed. "Shadow? Gone? No! That can't be...who's responsible for this?" Sonic demanded angrily. But before Chris could even speak, Pit cried out and pointed. "HEY! Look over there; I see someone coming this way!" Pit cried as he flew in the air and pointed. "What? Is it possible?" Sonya exclaimed.

Everyone looked to the distance...and gasped in amazement as they saw Snake carrying Samus in his arms towards the base. They were covered in dirt, dust, and smoke; but they were still alive! "SNAKE! You made it!" Jax cried. The whole crowd cheered for their heroes as they made it back to the base in one piece. Snake finally lost his strength and fell to his knees, but he still held Samus. "We've made it! Samus...we've made it!" Snake wheezed. "We did? Oh thank God..." Samus whispered wearily.

Everyone swarmed around them and loaded them into a medical helicopter to take them to the hospital. As they were loaded into the helicopter, Zelda rushed over to Samus's side with bitter tears pouring down her face. "Samus! Where is Link? Where is my husband?" she demanded angrily. Samus looked up and smiled weakly. "He died with honor...he died to protect us, Zelda. But you have nothing to worry about, now! It's all over..." Samus replied sweetly before she was loaded inside the helicopter. Zelda hung her head down and wept as the helicopter took off, but she also felt very proud for Link defending his friends to the end. "Thank you!" Zelda finally whispered. Peach came up to her and touched her shoulder. "Come on! Let's make our way to the hospital!" Peach said kindly. As Snake and Samus were flown to the Smash City Hospital, they reached out and held each other's hands and smiled. It was finally all over...or so it seemed!

Way back over at the smoldering crater that was once the Black Forest, there laid what appeared to be a pod. This pod had just been exposed from the massive explosion of the Predator's bomb, and there it was just laying out there in the open. A couple of crows flew over towards the strange pod and began pecking at it, when the pod started to shake. This scared the crows away and the pod was left untouched.

Later that evening as it got really dark, the pod started shaking even more violently than usual. Suddenly, it cracked wide open...and a hideous alien spawn crawled out and screeched loudly. The Predator had indeed planned ahead of time for this act of revenge; if he had failed, then it was only fair to let a Xenomorph, a Predator's most hated rival species, to have a shot at these humans. But the most shocking thing of all, was that this Xenomorph was not alone. Suddenly, more pods emerged out of the ground and the Xenomorph spawn began hatching; screeching angrily and hungry. The Predator had his chance...now it was the Xenomorph's turn!

***Well that wraps up my Predator story! Hope you enjoyed it...if not, then the Predator will rip your spine out! (Just kidding!) Anyways, stay tuned for a possible sequel featuring the other most terrifying alien species in one of my future Fan Fics: the Xenomorph! (Seriously, watch _Alien and Aliens_, and you'll see what I mean. Watch it in the dark for a true horror experience!) Until then, _Hasta Lavista..._dudes!* :)**


End file.
